The Lord of Souls Remix
by TLSoulDude
Summary: Takuya Kanbara had an ordinary life...until creatures called Dark Souls invaded. After gaining the fire card and teaming up with two characters from YuGiOh, he must go on a journey to change the universe itself! Inspired by Kingdom Hearts.
1. Arrival of Darkness

Chapter 1: Arrival of Darkness

Digital Frontier:

A teenage boy, around sixteen years of age, was fast asleep. He had a red jacket, a yellow shirt underneath with a black symbol on it, khaki gloves, matching capri pants, and a similar colored hat with goggles. He had slightly tanned skin, purple eyes, and spiky brown hair. His name was Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier).

Takuya's Thought: I've been having these strange dreams lately. But what do they mean? I'm just trying to get everything together. If there are other worlds, I'll be getting everything together eventually.

Takuya's on the Digital Frontier with his friends. _You're giving me…_ Suddenly, he's on the coast, a teenager with indigo hair, a blue jacket, a yellow shirt, and a blue with brown stripes bandana. _Too many things, lately._ Koji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier), gives him the thumbs up and suddenly turns into a warrior with wolf-like armor. _You're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said…_ He wheels around to find a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, a pink vest with matching skirt and hat, a white shirt with blue stripes._ "Don't get me wrong, I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_ The girl, Zoë Orimoto (Digimon Frontier), waves to Takuya and turns into a warrior with some sort of two piece, violet hair, transparent butterfly wings, and a visor. _When we are older, you'll understand what I meant_

_When I said… _A large kid, a year older than Takuya, with spiky light brown hair, blue eyes, and a blue suit with yellow pockets was standing next to a small kid. The kid had a large, orange hat, scruffy brown hair, a white shirt, blue eyes, and green pants. _"No, I don't think that life is quite that simple." _The two were right in front of him and both of them vanished into thin air. _When you walk away, you won't hear me say…_ Takuya turns into someone with dragon-like armor and joins a muscular tan man and another man with an unusual hairstyle.

'_Please, oh baby. Don't go.' _The group goes into combat, find a shadowy pictures of a winged figure.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making it_

_Feel tonight, it's hard to let go._ The group charges, but then there are shadow pictures of various people appear.

_The daily things_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me._ The group charges.

_That's when you came to me and said…_

"_I wish I could prove I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to_

_Walk on water?"_ but the ground underneath Takuya shatters like glass.

_When we are older, you'll understand, It's enough_

_When I said 'No, and maybe some things are that simple.'_

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on._

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like before._

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on._

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like before._ He falls onto a stained-glass window of Bugs Bunny with Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, Roadrunner, and Tasmanian Devil (Loony Tunes).

Takuya glances around in a confused manor. For no reason, he asked the next question to himself.

Takuya: Where am I and why am I on a stained glass picture of a bunch of animals?

A mysterious voice spoke out of nowhere to answer his question. He couldn't tell, but he guessed that it was female.

Female Voice: Takuya, your time is coming and sooner than you think.

He looked around for the source of the voice, but all he found was stained glass and a black sky.

Takuya: Who's there?

The voice seemed a bit rushed, as if it was running out of time…FAST.

Voice: I will explain everything later, but there are worlds in need of your help! First, you must choose a card.

Six cards appeared, each one radiating a different element. One was red and had fire around it, another was pink and had gusts flying around it, and another was blue and had light radiating from it while another was purple and had shadows surrounding it. Another was yellow and had electricity sparkling around it and the last one was white and had crystals around it. Takuya reached for the blue one, but changed his mind and took the red one. The voice didn't sound very surprised, but congratulating at the same time.

Voice: You have chosen the fire card, you must find it in New Domino Town.

The dream started to end. Takuya was still curious and shouted, as if just saying it would keep it from ending so soon.

Takuya: WAIT! What's New Domino Town?!

He heard a familiar voice, which seemed to pull him out of the dream and back into reality.

Familiar Voice: Wake up, already, Takuya! We have stuff to do!

Takuya woke up to find the kid with the big hat—who was one of his best friends, Tommy (Digimon Frontier). He decided to reply to Tommy's somewhat rude awakening with cool.

Tommy: Good to see that you're finally up!

Takuya: Nice to see ya', too, Tommy. Well, what do we have to do today?

Tommy: Well, for one thing we have to help the students at Togemon's school and we also…

Takuya: What did that dream mean and…

Takuya suddenly remembered something and searched his pockets, finding nothing.

Takuya: Didn't I get a card?

Tommy: And we also have to meet Koji, Zoë, and JP at the coast.

Takuya: Right…Now let's get on the job.

The two walked out to see a great field with several unusual creatures. Digital Frontier. The only home Takuya had ever known, but he wouldn't prefer any other place. It virtually had every environment, to the south, there was an ocean, to the west was a forest, they were in the east side, a field, and to the north, there was a mountain range.

Tommy: C'mon, we've got work to do!

Takuya chuckled. He and Tommy were virtually brothers, but Tommy acted like the older one, even though he was about eleven.

After doing SEVERAL tedious jobs, Takuya went to the coast with Tommy to find the large kid with the blue suit, JP (Digimon Frontier), Koji, and Zoë. Zoë waved and Takuya blushed. They had…become rather close, being in all sorts of crazy adventures together.

Zoë: It's about time you two got here. We've been waiting here for almost half an hour.

Koji then got to the point…as usual.

Koji: Well, guys, remember that ship that crashed here?

Takuya couldn't forget THAT. He and Tommy found a shipwreck on the beach and, apparently, the other three had repaired the damage. The only thing that confused them was where it came from, seeing as it didn't come from any wood made in THIS world.

Takuya: Yeah.

Koji: Well, after we fixed it, we talked about what to do with it.

Zoë: Well, I suggested that we sail it. Seeing as some people say that there ARE more worlds than this one out here. Maybe we could go see them!

Koji: They could just be rumors. Nothing more or less. Besides, Digimon occasionally exasperate.

JP then spoke up.

JP: Koji's got a point there, guys.

Takuya: Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough.

Takuya and Tommy went back to their houses at sunset like the rest of them. Takuya flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

(A/N: Whenever I use italicized words, the person is thinking the words.)

Takuya: _What did that dream I had mean? What's this New Domino Town? And are there really other worlds?_

Takuya didn't have time to think, because, in an instant, the sun set and a starless night instantly fell upon the world. He bolted up and began to worry. The sun NEVER set that early and fast. Tommy then burst into the house, looking scared half to death.

Tommy: Takuya! Monsters appeared in my house!

Takuya: Easy, Tommy. Even though there ARE monsters in Digital Frontier, none of them live around the field area.

Tommy: Those aren't the monsters I was talking about! They were black, had tentacles coming out of their heads, and looked like shadows!

Then, creatures burst into Takuya's house. They had skin the color of ebony with glowing red tattoos across their bodies, were stooped over, had gangly arms, quite literal flat faces, had to run around like beasts (via gangly arms), and a mane of tentacles coming out of the backs of their heads. One sprung for Takuya, but he punched it in its "face". It got back up and roared an inhuman howl that could even chill Koji to the bone.

Tommy: Whoa! What are these things?!

Takuya: I don't know.

The fight then continued.

The Card Castle:

Meanwhile, another world was in just as much trouble as Digital Frontier. This one was also in a starless night, but none of the creatures were in sight. There was a small town, but in the center, was a large castle. It was mostly red, but had some bright tan bricks, like a pyramid. A woman, apparently in her late teens, was the most worried. She had brown hair, a red tunic, a pair of khaki pants, a small cape matching the tunic, and a golden circlet on her head, which was the traditional crown for the queen of the Card Castle. The queen, Tea (Yu-Gi-Oh), turned to see a boy in his early teens walk in, apparently half asleep. He had dark brown hair, but it turned into a lighter shade around the top of his head, purplish red armor with golden lining, brown eyes, and a bit of golden wire running across his forehead, the traditional crown for the prince of the Card Castle. The prince, Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh GX), turned to Tea with a confused expression and yawned.

Jaden: What is it, Tea?

Tea: Well, he couldn't just vanish into thin air!

Jaden: Who couldn't?

Tea: Yugi.

THIS got Jaden awake enough to try and get the entire castle into uproar. He then shouted into the PA system.

Jaden: Guards! We're in need of your assistance! Bring the knights, too!

A group of people in armor led by a tan man with muscles, black dreadlocks, a yellow bandana that looked like the head of a T-Rex, and topaz-colored armor, everyone knew him as Tyranno Hassleberry (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) marched in. The group included several people with blue armor and a small badge that looked like a small fuzz ball, Kuriboh (Yu-Gi-Oh), with green paws, brown claws, and armor. They all saluted and Tyranno used his traditional nickname for Jaden.

Tyranno: You called, sergeant?

Jaden: Well, Tyranno…

Jaden then noticed something was wrong with this picture.

Jaden: Uh…where are the knights?

Tyranno gave a shaky laugh as he gave a rather obvious lie.

Tyranno: Well, they, uh…couldn't make it?

A person with pale skin, spiky black hair, and a sarcastic expression on his face scoffed. Everyone knew that Tyranno was constantly trying to prove himself worthy to be a knight and would clobber anyone to get there…especially Joey Wheeler. The person, Chazz Princeton (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) then spoke up.

Chazz: I bet they could. He just didn't tell them.

Someone wandered in, half-asleep and dragging a lance. He had blonde hair in an unusual style, the bangs drooped close to his eyes, but the hair above it was in some sort of block formation. It continued into a rectangle until the hair around the back of his neck went down for a few inches. Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh) was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

Joey: Hey. Did I miss somethin'?

Tyranno's dismay was as obvious as the difference between a poodle and a grizzly bear.

Tyranno: Darn it. Anyway, why'd you drag us all here?

A person wearing a yellow tunic, and a pair of jeans spoke. He had black hair that went back slightly. Bastion Misawa (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) addressed Tyranno.

Bastion: Well, for one thing, Hassleberry, some of your guards are still asleep.

Most were, indeed, asleep. Tyranno had an obvious answer for Bastion.

Tyranno: Well, they don't usually work before noon.

Tyranno saw a clock, which had both hands at the twelve.

Tyranno: Incidentally, why'd you drag us here at almost midnight?

Tea: Well, the king is missing!

Joey suddenly woke up enough to realize the situation.

Joey: WHAT?! YUGI'S GONE?! WHY?!

Jaden: Beats me. Zane says that he's not in New Domino Town and when he gives grim news, it's usually accurate. There's also no sign of him in Frostbite Falls or New Metropolis, in fact.

Chazz then noticed something.

Chazz: Uh…Wheeler?

Joey: Don't call me Wheeler! Ugh, You remind so much of that rich-boy Kaiba!

Chazz: Anyway, there's something in your jacket.

Joey: Huh? (Searches through pockets) Hey, a note!

A small person, who looked younger than Jaden, but was actually a few months older asked a question. He had light blue hair that went into a triangle formation, a pair of glasses, a blue blazer, and black pants. His name was Syrus Truesdale (Yu-Gi-Oh GX).

Syrus: Well, Joey, What's it say?

Joey: Hmm…

Joey the read the letter.

_To my good friend, Joey,_

_I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have a mission to do. Worlds have been vanishing, one by one, darkness rules over Frostbite Falls, and I know that the Dark Souls are behind this. I'll be gone for a while trying to find anything that can destroy them for good. My best regards to Tea, Jaden, and Captain Hassleberry._

_Sincerely, Yugi Motou._

There was a stunned silence. Jaden then looked confused.

Jaden: So he's gone off to destroy these Dark Soul things? Well, what are Dark Souls?

As if on cue, a white dog with a pair of glasses and a red bow tie, Mr. Peabody (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle) walked in. Bastion looked a bit surprised to see the dog professor's appearance, but a bit pleased nonetheless.

Bastion: Well, if it isn't Mr. Peabody of Frostbite Falls.

Mr. Peabody bowed in respect to the queen and prince before addressing Bastion.

Mr. Peabody: Thanks for the introduction, Mr. Misawa, but we all know who I am. And I think I can answer your question, Prince Jaden.

A man who looked more like a hideous woman asked the next question. He had blonde hair, which was tied back in a ponytail, the guard's armor, was unusually thin, and looked…just plain creepy. His name was Vellion Crowler (Yu-Gi-Oh GX).

Crowler: Well, what is it?

Mr. Peabody then spoke, sounding as if he swallowed the book he read the information in.

(A/N: By THAT, I mean that he copies it word for word)

Mr. Peabody: Dark Souls are beings whose souls were either contaminated beyond repair or stolen.

There seemed to be a fearful shudder that went through the castle's nobles as Peabody said this.

Tyranno: Never thought that THAT could happen!

Mr. Peabody: Well, it can. And they seem to be very numerous nowadays.

Tea: Well, Captain Tyranno, Sir Joey, you two will have to find Yugi!

Jaden then turned to Syrus with a sudden idea.

Jaden: Maybe you should go, too, Syrus.

Syrus smiled before turning to his best friend.

Syrus: No way, Jaden. I'll stick with you, no matter what!

(A/N: It was my original idea to have Syrus go with Tyranno, but I thought that one GX character would be fine, so Joey got the place instead. BTW, Joey and Syrus are voiced by the same guy—Wayne Grayson)

Mr. Peabody then turned to Tea.

Mr. Peabody: I think that I should go with these two as well. I should be able to point them in the right direction.

Next to Tea was a somewhat creepy guy. He had purple hair with a white tuft, pale skin, a white blazer with a blue collar, purple eyes, and a sort of fang deal for his mouth. The man, Sartorius (Yu-Gi-Oh GX), then spoke.

Sartorius: By the way, if you ever see my good friend Aster, give him my regards.

Bastion: And before you guys go, I'd like to give you these.

Bastion handed the two a pair of wristwatches.

Joey: Wow…what is it?

Bastion: This is an invention of mine. Whenever you activate them, you can talk with me.

Tea, Jaden, Syrus, Sartorius, and Tyranno saluted. Joey then grabbed Tyranno's shoulder and dragged him away.

Joey: You're comin', too, Hassleberry!

Tyranno: WHOA!

As Joey, Tyranno, and Peabody left, Chazz turned to the queen and prince and spoke with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Chazz: So, without Hassleberry here, would that make me the captain of the guards?

Crowler looked very hopeful about this, too.

Crowler: Yes. Mr. Princeton would do a much better job than that Hassleberry…

Tea: No, it's about time that you two start to ACTUALLY pull your weight. You're going to New Domino Town to help Zane.

Chazz: Rats!

Crowler: Oh, shoot. And I was hoping to get some form of power…


	2. Escape from the Dark

Chapter 2: Escape from the Dark

Digital Frontier:

Takuya and Tommy just finished fighting their way out of Takuya's own house, which was overrun with monsters. When the two stopped to catch their breath, Takuya let out a small laugh before saying, humorously…

Takuya: I haven't had to fight out of my own house since the MetalGreymon incident…

Whatever the MetalGreymon incident was, we never found out, and never will. Seeing as Takuya saw Koji, Zoë, and JP running towards him. When he was within earshot, Koji shouted, at the top of his lungs…

Koji: Takuya!

Takuya called back to them.

Takuya: Koji! Zoë! JP! It's good to see you're OK. Where's Bokomon and Neemon?

Koji simply shook his head. Zoë then smiled as she pointed out…

Zoë: Well, look on the bright side: At least we have a use for that boat!

Takuya: So, we can leave Digital Frontier?

Takuya felt a bittersweet feeling—he was sad that he'd have to leave the world that he had called home for years, but at least he could go with his friends. JP then made a pretty obvious remark for himself.

JP: Guess so, I wish I could just get my chocolate supply…

Koji: Do you ever think of anything else besides food?

JP: Not usually.

The Card Castle:

The three just got out of the Card Castle to find that it was in a starless night, just like in Digital Frontier, but they knew that THIS was just the usual nighttime. Joey then pointed something out.

Joey: Uh, Hassleberry? Maybe we should get some new duds, so no one will figure out where we're from. It'll protect the world order.

Tyranno didn't hear it, because he was in deep conversation with Mr. Peabody.

Tyranno: So, Peabody, your world's been shrouded in this night, too? Well, Sam Hill!

Mr. Peabody: Yes and most of my friends are there. If we're ever going to beat these Dark Souls, we should try and take out the main force.

Tyranno: Well, where do you think that is?

Joey: How about New Domino Town? We can give Zane Truesdale a hand there.

Tyranno: There's an idea, soldier! Better use our way out.

Tyranno fingered his sword, but Joey held it back.

Joey: Not yet, Hassleberry. We still need the new looks!

Tyranno: Point taken.

The two walked into Tyranno and Joey came out in their new clothes. Joey had a blue jacket with blue and silver shoulder plates, a strap on his back for the lance, and a pair of ragged jeans. Tyranno kept his bandana and sword, but had a green vest with golden linings over a yellow shirt the same color as his Ra Yellow vest. He also had a badge that looked like a Kuriboh with a helmet. Mr. Peabody kept his red bow tie and glasses.

Tyranno: NOW, let's get out!

Tyranno held out his sword.


	3. Departure

**Chapter 3: Departure**

**Digital Frontier: **

Takuya: So, this is what it feels like to be on this ship. 

**The four had gotten onto the ship and were sailing off to who-knows-where.**

**Koji: Don't you guys think that it's odd that those…things didn't notice us?**

**Tommy: Who knows?**

**Zoë: Don't look now, but I think that there's a storm coming.**

**JP: I guess that'll be a problem.**

**The storm hit, and when the chaos was at its highest point, the Dark Souls jumped out of the water.**

**Takuya: Oh, great! It's those monsters!**

**After a while, a Dark Soul grabbed Tommy by the head and threw him into the ocean.**

**JP: Tommy!**

**After JP shouted that, he was knocked into the water, too.**

**Takuya: That's it! You guys are going down!**

**Many Dark Souls were thrown back into the ocean, but there was still one big guy. Takuya leapt at the big one and the two were thrown into the water with an almighty **_**SPLASH**_

**Zoë and Koji: Takuya!**

**The two remaining people rushed over to the edge to look out. There were dead Dark Souls, bobbing at the top like dead fish, but there wasn't any sign of Tommy, JP, or Takuya. The Dark Souls soon evaporated.**

**Koji: Where'd he go?**

**Zoë: TAKUYA!**

**Koji: I don't think he can hear that. But something tells me that he's not dead, either. Wherever he is, I'm looking for him, JP, and Tommy.**

**Zoë: I'm going with you!**

**Koji: No, it's too dangerous. Stay here!**

**Koji jumped into a lifeboat and started rowing.**

**_Please review. Yes, I'm getting into the same habit that Mrfipp was into, but I'll take it in my stride. Review, please._**


	4. Drifting to New Domino Town

**Chapter 4: Drifted to New Domino Town**

**Unidentified Shore:**

**Takuya: Oh, my head…**

**Something sharp was gently poking his hand.**

**Takuya: The last thing I remember is taking that monster into the ocean.**

**His hand felt something in the sand.**

**Takuya: Where's Koji, Tommy, JP, or Zoë?**

**The sharp thing actually pricked him.**

**Takuya: And what the heck is poking me?!**

**Takuya grabbed the sharp end, pulled, fell onto his backside, and found a black sword that looked like Riku's Keyblade on Kingdom Hearts.**

**Takuya: What the heck is this?**

**He then felt that his backside was feeling warmer.**

**Takuya: What now?!**

**Takuya dug a bit and found a familiar red card.**

**Takuya: This is the same card that I found in my dream. What is it and why is it so hot?**

**Takuya felt his hat, but didn't find anything.**

**Takuya: And where the heck are my goggles?!**

**Takuya didn't have time to think because someone knocked him out with a karate chop to the back of the head.**

**Zoë's voice: Wake up already! Rafael, I told you that you put too much muscle in it!**

**Mysterious voice: Well, why didn't you tell me the first millionth time?!**

**Takuya: Hey, where am I? OUCH! (Massages neck)**

**Takuya then saw Zoë standing before him and he was on a bed.**

**Zoë: I wouldn't recommend moving, he got you pretty good on the neck.**

**Voice: Why do you have to keep reminding me?!**

**Takuya: This is weird, but it's nice to be with ya', Zoë.**

**Zoë: Zoë? Who's Zoë? I'm the mistress of stealth Blaire.**

**Zoë turned to Blaire Flannigan, complete with Slifer Red Jacket.**

**Takuya: (Taken aback) Well, who are you guys? And where am I?**

**Blaire: Well as you know, I'm Blaire and the macho guy next to me is Rafael.**

**Takuya saw Rafael.**

**Takuya: How'd my neck get like this?**

**Rafael: Well, you were just above our base and Zane sent me and Blaire to check it out.**

**Takuya: Zane?**

**Tristan Taylor bursts in.**

**Tristan: So, you two found our little nuisance?**

**Takuya: Who're ya' calling a nuisance?!**

**Tristan: Anyway, Zane wants you to take this little nuisance directly to him.**

**Takuya: I'm no nuisance! My name's Takuya!**

**Tristan: Whatever. We'll have to take you to Zane!**

**Takuya walked with Blaire, Rafael, and Tristan until they came to a desk with Zane Truesdale sitting in the chair with Aster Phoenix next to him as well as Chazz Princeton and Vellion Crowler.**

**Zane: Take a seat, newcomer.**

**Takuya: First nuisance, now newcomer. My name's Takuya! Taku-ya!**

**Zane: So, Takuya, how'd you end up in New Domino Town? **

Takuya: NEW DOMINO TOWN?! I'm supposed to be in Digital Frontier! 

**Zane: So, you're a world drifter, huh? Anyway, my name's Zane Truesdale, the silver-head to my right is Aster Phoenix…**

**Aster: Yo.**

**Zane: And the spiky-haired guy to my left is Chazz Princeton.**

**Chazz: The pleasure's all yours.**

**Zane: Oh, and Vellion Crowler.**

**Crowler: Hmph! I'll have nothing to do with this newcomer.**

**Chazz suddenly got a look at Takuya's hands and noticed the sword and card.**

**Chazz: I don't believe it!**

**Alistor and Valon walked in.**

**Alistor: What are ya' whining about now, Princeton?**

**Valon: Oh, I see we've got a newbie here. I'm Valon and this guy's Alistor.**

**Alistor: Anyway, Princeton, what's got you annoyed now?**

**Chazz: This kid's got the Soul Blade! And to make it worse he's got the fire card!**

**Crowler: WHAT?! THE SOUL BLADE AND THE FIRE CARD?!**

**Aster: Apparently. What's wrong with that?**

**Chazz: It should have been me! I'm a guard from the Card Castle! And I'll put them to good use to get rid of the Dark Souls!**

**Takuya: What are Dark Souls? Are they the things that attacked Digital Frontier?!**

**Zane: Looks like it. Chazz, lay off him, the cards and Soul Blade choose their own masters.**

**Takuya: Cards? **

Zane: Yes. When the first worlds came into existence, ten cards were made. Each one has its own element and anyone who possesses them will become a protector of the worlds. The card elements were fire, light, wind, darkness, thunder, steel, ice, earth, water, and wood. And guess what? You've been chosen by the fire card to become the protector Agunimon. 

**Takuya: Well, what's this Soul Blade?**

**Zane: Well, around the same time that the cards were made, the Soul Blade was created. It's the only thing that can restore souls or purify them, with one stab on the landscape of a destroyed world, that world will be living again.**

**Takuya: Anyway, why are you guys underground?**

**Zane: We're underground because the Dark Souls have virtually run over New Domino Town. We're basically trying to annihilate them.**

**Alistor: RRGGHH. Those Dark Souls, I hate them! Hate them!**

**Valon: They killed his father years ago.**

**Crowler: What a baby…**

**Then, Tyranno and Joey ran in, bolted the door shut, and dropped, gasping, to the ground.**

**Zane: Tyranno? Joey?**

**Tyranno: Zane? Never thought we'd run into you guys so early and in this kind of situation.**

**Takuya: Uh…you know these guys, Zane?**

**Zane: Yes. The buff guy's the captain of the guards in the Card Castle and the one with the unusual hairdo is a knight and is well known for his element lance.**

**Joey: Hey, Truesdale! That's my secret weapon! AND WHOSE HAIR ARE YOU CALLIN' UNUSUAL?!**

**Rafael: Anyway, how'd you two end up here?**

**Joey: Well, first of all, the king's missing. He says he's gonna find a way to wipe out these Dark Souls permanently.**

**Tyranno: Then we came here, with Peabody, and saw some Dark Souls. Then, Joey here had the idea to attack them!**

**Joey: WHADDYA TALKIN' ABOUT, HASSLEBERRY?! ATTACKING THOSE DARK SOULS WAS YOUR IDEA!!!**

**Mr. Peabody: I believe Joey thought of it, but Tyranno actually started it.**

**Zane: Well, if it isn't that puppy, Mr. Peabody.**

**Mr. Peabody: Nice to see you, too, ex-prince.**

**Takuya: What are you guys talking about?**

**Joey: You see, Card Castle doesn't exactly have a bloodline. We elect kings and princes. Truesdale here was originally the winner of that election, but the king didn't exactly see him fit to be the prince, so he went for the runner-up--Jaden Yuki.**

**Rafael: Still, you led those Dark Souls right to us! Why don't we feed them with both of your hides?!**

**Alexis: Rafael! Stop!**

**Alexis Rhodes walked in and stood between Rafael and Joey and Tyranno.**

**Zane: Well, if it isn't Alexis Rhodes.**

**Alexis: These guys didn't mean to drag these Dark Souls to us. They were trying to get rid of them. So, leave them alone!**

**Takuya stood next to her.**

**Takuya: Yeah, even though I don't know them, I'll vouch for them!**

**Before anything else happened, the Dark Souls burst through with a big one that looked like Opposite Armor. They were carrying a girl with them, who was apparently captured by them.**

**Joey: Serenity! Let go of my sister, you black dorks!**

**Dark Soul: Come closer and the Soul Mistress DIES!**

**Takuya: What's a Soul Mistress? **

Mr. Peabody: This may seem surprising, but I don't know. 

**Takuya: Oh yeah?! Well, it's a good thing you're black, so nobody will see the bruises on you when I'm through with ya!**

**Takuya charged at them with the Soul Blade in hand. Suddenly the Fire Card started to glow and his body burned with the power it possessed. Suddenly, flames engulfed him.**

**Blaire: What's happening?**

**Rafael: Don't ask me.**

**When the flames vanished, Takuya was gone and Agunimon was in his place.**

**Mr. Peabody: Well, I never thought that I'd live to see the protectors rise again.**

**Agunimon: Release Serenity if you don't want to get toasted!**

**Joey: Well, if he's gonna save my sis, I guess he ain't all that bad. Hey, whoever you are, I'm with ya!**

**Tyranno: I'm with ya, too!**

**Agunimon: The name's Agunimon, but without the fire card I'm Takuya.**

**Joey: The name's Wheeler, Joey Wheeler. Knight of the Card Castle!**

**Tyranno: And I'm Tyranno Hassleberry, captain of the guards in the Card Castle!**

**Agunimon: Well, how about we rescue your sister, or will we just give an introduction?**

**Dark Soul: I said it once and I'll say it again, if you come close, the Soul Mistress dies!**

**After the group defeated the Dark Soul, Serenity ran over to Joey and the two embraced.**

**Zane: Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but there are too many Dark Souls!**

**Agunimon then realized that he had a glowing white cube.**

**Agunimon: Hmm…what? Instructions? To use Soul Cube, expose to light.**

**Agunimon noticed a lamp was on and exposed the Soul Cube to it. Light engulfed the entire room and one person seemed to be affected by it: Alexis Rhodes. She floated in the air in a horizontal position and a beam of light hit her chest. She was placed back vertically.**

**Zane: What the heck…**

**When Alexis opened her eyes, they were glowing with some sort of power.**

**Alexis: I am Alexis Rhodes, the Soul Mistress of New Domino Town!**

**The room filled with light and all the Dark Souls vanished. After that, Alexis collapsed.**

**Mr. Peabody: So, that's the Soul Mistress and she has the ability to destroy these Dark Souls.**

**Alexis regained consciousness.**

**Alexis: Takuya, Tyranno, Joey, time's running out. You must go to Frostbite Falls, the next world. It's already been attacked by the Dark Souls!**

**Mr. Peabody: THAT'S MY HOMEWORLD!**

**_Man, I liked making this scene. Please review._**


	5. The Society of Shadow

**Chapter 5: The Society of Shadow**

**The Void:**

**A group of various TV Show villains were observing the three.**

**Hacker: I can't believe that the little squirt and the king's lackeys trumped the Dark Souls!**

**Megatron: This Takuya wields the fire card and Soul Blade. His strength is not his own, yes.**

**Boris: Still, it makes him a powerful opponent! **

**Eggman: It seems that the Society of Shadow will really be put to the test!**

**Emerald Empress: Zane, wouldn't it be easier to turn him into a Dark Soul?**

**Dark Zane: Maybe, but we'll need to speak to Lord Lucemon about this.**

**Shendu: I'll tell him myself!**

**Lucemon: No need, I already know.**

**Boris: Oh, Lucemon! We were…**

**Lucemon: I know what you were talking about, dolt! If I didn't know better, I'd disintegrate you here and now!**

**Boris: Please, Master, have mercy!**

**Eggman: Please get rid of him! He's always trying to hog the glory!**

**Hacker: You mean like yourself, Egghead?**

**Eggman: You're hardly better, scrap-metal!**

**Lucemon: But I'll give you another chance, Baddenov. Go to Frostbite Falls and track down the next Soul Mistress.**

**Boris: Yes, Lord Lucemon! I'm off!**

**Lucemon: The rest of you, patrol your own worlds for Soul Mistresses! Megatron, I give you permission to go to Springfield and Elwood City with Boris and Emerald Empress. Now, go!**

**Dark Zane: Well, I think that this kid would be perfect for our experiment.**


	6. ALF

**Chapter 6: ALF**

**New Domino Town:**

**Takuya: So, you guys are coming with me?**

**Joey: Yeah (Beeping) Just a minute. What, Bastion?**

**Bastion: Well, I did a scan about these Soul Mistresses like you said and all information about them has been deleted for some reason. I'm rebooting the files, but it'll do it very slowly and it'll give me only a bit of information at a time. I'll contact you when I do get information from the reboots.**

**Joey: Good. Over and out! Anyway, Agunimon, Takuya, or whoever you are, I'm coming with ya. I owe ya' a debt that I plan to fill.**

**Tyranno: We guards are bound to anyone who saves our lives! Well, let's get going!**

**Takuya: So, whadda you guys say? Friends?**

**Takuya put his hand out and Joey Wheeler and Tyranno Hassleberry's quickly covered it and they flung them up.**

**Joey: So, now we're a trio.**

**Zane: The only transportation from the Card Castle that goes out only goes from here to Frostbite Falls. You should get to it, quickly!**

**The group went, but before they got there, they noticed ALF.**

**Takuya: Hey, who the heck are you?**

**ALF: I'm Gordon Shumway, but my friends call me ALF, that's short for Alien Life Form.**

**Takuya: Hey, are you from another world?**

**ALF: No, I'm from down the street. What do YOU think?!**

**Takuya: Anyway, where are you from?**

**ALF: Nowhere. I was banished from my own world YEARS ago. Anyway, I'll be going from world to world selling valuables and taking your Soul Dews.**

**Joey: Cheapskate.**

**The group left, found the shipment, and took a ride.**

**_Yes, I wanted to put ALF's world in, but it's too late and I've already thought of my worlds. PLEASE review._**


	7. Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari

**Chapter 7: Sea Serpent and Capture by Tohokari**

**Uncharted Ocean:**

**Koji: C'mon, this is taking forever!**

**Koji was still rowing his boat in the middle of the sea.**

**Koji: TAKUYA! TOMMY! JP! Where'd those guys get to?**

**A sea serpent sprung from the sea and made his own wave, sending Koji into the ocean. He was running out of air when he saw a spiky head grab him and bring him into air and onto a wooden surface.**

**Unconfirmed Sea:**

**Zoë: What's taking Koji so long?**

**Zoë was on the ship all alone.**

**Zoë: Why isn't Koji coming back? He's never failed to come back. I think that he's…wait...what's that?**

**She saw something flying across the ocean so fast that the water was parting in waves.**

**Zoë: That looks like…Takuya!**

**The person who looked like Takuya landed on deck.**

**Zoë: Takuya! I thought I'd never see you again!**

**Takuya?: Keep your filthy mitts off me, you silly, little girl!**

**Zoë: Takuya?! Why'd you say that?!**

**Takuya?: Dark Souls! RISE! I've found the Soul Mistress!**

**Dark Souls sprung from the ocean and grabbed Zoë, dragging her into darkness.**

**Takuya?: And my name isn't Takuya, it's Tohokari! **

**Zoë couldn't say anything because the darkness was fogging up her mind. She did notice a pink card, which Tohokari jumped for, but Zoë caught it.**

**Tohokari: NO!!!**

**The Dark Souls soon made her vanish.**

**Tohokari: She may have the wind card, but an amateur like her doesn't know how to use it! Back to Lord Lucemon!**


	8. Brawl in the Dark

**Chapter 8: Brawl in the Dark**

**Frostbite Falls:**

**Mr. Peabody: My homeworld's in worse condition than I thought!**

**The four were now at Frostbite Falls, which was mainly a mountainous and chilly area. The world was in a bad way. The world was covered in a darkness so thick that it took the fire card just to keep it light.**

**Joey: This is your homeworld? Needs a few light bulbs.**

**Mr. Peabody: It wasn't always like this, Joey. The Dark Souls have plunged this place into eternal night until they are eliminated or the Soul Mistress is awakened.**

**Tyranno: Well, I guess we've gotta find this Soul Mistress.**

**Takuya: And we've got this Soul Cube.**

**Sherman bumped into the group.**

**Sherman: What? Who's there? **

Mr. Peabody: Sherman? 

**Sherman: Mr. Peabody?**

**Takuya: Hey, you two know each other?**

**Mr. Peabody: Of course, he's my boy!**

**Joey: Ain't it usually the other way around?**

**Tyranno: Just smile and nod, soldier, smile and nod.**

**Sherman: Anyway, Mr. Peabody, the Dark Souls are causing this eternal night! Rocky and Bullwinkle are doing their best to fight them off, but there's just too many!**

**Takuya: Hey, Rocky? Bullwinkle? Who are those guys?**

**Tyranno: They're considered heroes in this world. We've got to help them out!**

**They went down into the town and found Rocky and Bullwinkle fighting Dark Souls. The Dark Souls looked more like woodland predators (bears, wolves, and foxes) with horns, but they still had manes of tentacles, black skin, and red lining. Takuya turned into Agunimon and fought off the Dark Souls. After that, the Bullwinkle and Rocky were gasping for breath.**

**Rocky: Thanks, buddy. Any more and we'd be Dark Soul food.**

**Takuya: No problem. Anyway, who are you two?**

**Rocky: Well, first of all, I'm Rocky the Flying Squirrel.**

**Bullwinkle: And I'm Bullwinkle the Moose.**

**Rocky: And we're both inhabitants of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota.**

**Joey: Well, looks like your world's just about destroyed.**

**Rocky: Yeah, it is.**

**Bullwinkle: These Dark Souls are here for this Souss Mistrel.**

**Tyranno: Uh…isn't it a Soul Mistress?**

**Bullwinkle: Yeah and they're willin' to destroy our world if they gotta.**

**Sherman: So they plunged Frostbite Falls into eternal night until our world is destroyed or we give up the Soul Mistress.**

**Takuya: Well, I say we show these Dark Souls the exit!**

**_From here on in, the Dark Souls are going to be different, except in some cases. The Dark Souls you've read about so far are called Shades and the ones here are called Large, Medium, and Minature Predators. Please Review._**


	9. The Shortest Chapter

**Chapter 9: The Shortest Chapter**

**The Void:**

**Boris: Well, Lucemon, my Dark Souls have just about destroyed Frostbite Falls!**

**Dark Zane: Lord Lucemon is busy working on the D-Reaper. Anything you want to say to him, you'll have to say to me, imbecile!**

**Boris: Well uh…Zane, the world is just about destroyed.**

**Dark Zane: Well, what about the Soul Mistress? You can't just end a world without the Soul Mistress! Now, awaken the Soul Mistress and do what we do best!**

**Boris: But how do I actually DO the awakening?**

**Dark Zane: Take this Soul Cube and expose it to any form of darkness and she will awaken.**

**Dark Zane handed Boris a black cube.**

**Dark Zane: You'd better use it properly, or else I'll disintegrate you!**

**Boris: Talk about a motivational speaker.**

**_GREAT! Now the idiot Boris Badenov has a Soul Cube. Will Frostbite Falls be saved from eternal darkness by Takuya and his friends? Or will this Lucemon character get nearer to achieving his hither-to unknown plan? If you want answers, you'll have to wait until next week for information. Because Thursday-Saturday's my Prince of Heart week. Look for it in Kingdom Hearts fanfictions. Please Review this chapter._**


	10. Under Arrest

**Chapter 10: Under Arrest**

**Frostbite Falls: **

Dudley Do-Right was riding his horse, looking lost. 

**Dudley Do-Right: Alright, Horse, I've just come to the conclusion that we are lost.**

**Horse: (Snorts) Stupid!**

**Dudley Do-Right: (Passes a sign that says Frostbite Falls) I wonder where we are.**

**Horse: (Snorts) STUPID!**

**Dudley Do-Right: If it wasn't for these confounded Dark Souls keeping the world in eternal night, I could probably find my way back to the RCMP camp!**

**Horse: Don't count on it.**

**Dudley Do-Right: If only I could…(Spots Takuya, Tyranno, and Joey) Well, who are these people? They could be Dark Souls! I shouldn't take any chances!**

**Horse STUUUUPIIID!!!**

**Dudley rode towards the three.**

**Takuya: Hey, who the heck is the guy racing at us? **

Dudley Do-Right: Horse, stop! In the name of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police I place all three of you under arrest for Dark Soul activity! 

**Joey: What?! We ain't Dark Souls!**

**Dudley Do-Right: You can't fool me, Dark Souls! Come with me and there will be no reason to fight!**

**The group had no choice but to go with the dim Mountie. Dudley put them in a cell in the local jail. They had their weapons taken from them: the Soul Blade, Joey's Element Lance, and Tyranno's Wild Edge-esque blade.**

**Takuya: (Fingering fire card) C'mon! Turn me into Agunimon! Let me burn our way out.**

**Mr. Peabody: Sorry, but the cards will only activate if you're fighting, Takuya.**

**Tyranno: I can't believe that I just sunk from captain of the guards in the Card Castle to prisoner.**

**Joey: Hmm…Element Lance! (Element Lance flies towards him) He-he, he totally didn't see that one coming! Element Lance, summon a burst of fire! (Fire melts the bars)**

**Dudley: No you don't!**

**Rocky ran through the wall using Bullwinkle's head as a battering ram.**

**Rocky: Officer! You can't arrest Takuya, Tyranno, and Joey! They helped me and Bullwinkle fight off some Dark Souls!**

**Bullwinkle: Yeah, what those three Rockys said.**

**Dudley: Hmm…if they ARE Dark Souls, how come they'd fight them off? I suppose you three aren't Dark Souls after all.**

**Joey: That's what we've been TRYING TO TELL YOU, YA NIMROD!!!**

**Dudley: Well, to make up for it, how about you use my horse?**

**Takuya: Thanks, officer, but who's behind this?**

**Rocky: I have a good idea. That Boris Baddenov seems the type to do so!**

**Bullwinkle: Yeah and his base is just north of here!**

**Takuya: Thanks, guys! All aboard!**

**Rocky: Wait, Takuya! You're not going anywhere without me!**

**Bullwinkle: Yeah and if Rocky's going, I'm going, too!**

**Takuya: Well, there's no room on a horse for six people.**

**Rocky: Bullwinkle can carry Joey and Tyranno and I can carry Peabody!**

**Tyranno: I hope this guy's used to lifting 400lbs of us combined.**

**Bullwinkle: Are you kiddin'? I can lift 2,000lbs easy!**

**When the group set off, Nell Fenwick just passed the window.**

**Nell: I wonder where Dudley is. If I'm going to finish daddy's assignment, I'll have to find him…**

**Boris: Hehehe! I've got the Soul Mistress! (Takes a screaming Nell away)**

**_The next chapter's the deciding one. Who will win between Takuya, Tyranno, and Joey or Boris? Please Review._**

**_P.S. I won't be updating the Lord of Souls Thursday-Saturday. THAT part of the week goes to Prince of Heart. Until then, I'm updating the Lord of Souls._**

****

**_TLSoulDude_**


	11. Boris Badenov

**Chapter 11: Boris Badenov**

**Back with the group, they just stopped at Boris' base.**

**Takuya: Come out, Baddenov, or else!**

**Boris: How can I come out when I already am out?**

**The group turned to find Boris with Nell over his shoulder.**

**Takuya: …Well, Baddenov, you sure are shorter than I thought.**

**Boris: I may be short, but I'm also dangerous!**

**Joey: Now, let's scrap!**

**When the group defeated Boris, they walked over to Nell.**

**Tyranno: Well, she's out like a light.**

**Boris: Not for long!**

**Before Takuya could expose his cube to light, Boris exposed a black cube to the night sky.**

**Joey: YAAHH! That's a Soul Cube! He'll awaken a Soul Mistress!**

**Purple lights shot across the area and Nell floated horizontal, like Alexis before her.**

**Nell: I am Nell Fenwick the Soul Mistress of Frostbite Falls!**

**Boris: And also a captive for the Society of Shadow!**

**Boris took out a strange machine and pointed it at Nell and fired. A red light hits her and takes a ghost-like form from her. Nell falls to the ground, still alive, but not conscious.**

**Boris: YES! I have the soul of a Soul Mistress! Lord Lucemon will be pleased!**

**Takuya: Who's Lucemon?! But, that's beside the point, GIVE BACK NELL'S SOUL!**

**Tyranno: Takuya, if he took Nell's soul, what makes you think that he'll give it back?**

**Boris: Precisely! Now, if you'll excuse me, Lucemon has a soul to take!**

**Boris vanishes.**

**Rocky: NO! Our world is DOOMED without the Soul Mistress!**

**Mr. Peabody: Actually, a world CAN survive without a Soul Mistress, take Cybertron for example…**

**Joey: Peabody, other worlds other than Frostbite Falls and New Metropolis are supposed to be a secret!**

**Mr. Peabody: Yes, I forgot.**

**Takuya: THEN HOW DO WE GET OUTTA HERE?!**

**Tyranno: There's a ship bound for New Metropolis around here, so we'll just go there.**

**Joey: Then let's be off!**

**_Wouldn't ya know it?! Now this Lucemon guy is equal to Takuya and his friends. Take a wild guess on which world Takuya and co. are going to next. Please review._**


	12. King Yugi Mutou

**Chapter 12: King Yugi Mutou**

**Unknown Ocean:**

**Koji was still out cold when he felt a hand on him.**

**Voice:…up….ake up! Wake up!**

**Koji woke up to find Yugi Motou manning an outrigger canoe across the ocean.**

**Yugi: Well, it's about time you woke up. I was beginning to worry that you were dead.**

**Koji: Who the heck are you? **

Yugi: I am the king of all worlds, Yugi Motou! 

**Koji: Well, thanks for the intro, but how'd I end up here?**

**Yugi: The sea serpent smashed your boat and you would have drowned if I haven't pulled you into my boat. Which reminds me (pulls a familiar blue card out of his pocket) this thing won't accept me as it's master, maybe you should try it?**

**Yugi hands the blue card to Koji, which instantly released a radiant glow of light.**

**Yugi: Yup. It chose you for the guardian of light, Lobomon!**

**Koji: What is this thing, anyway? **

Yugi: It's the light card. I found it a while ago. I thought that it would accept me, but I was wrong. It wanted you! 

**Then, the sea serpent crashes through the water.**

**Yugi: OH NO! He's back for more!**

**Koji jumped at the serpent and felt a bright light emanating in his own body. He then turned into Lobomon.**

**Lobomon: Whoa! This power's AWESOME! This sea serpent won't stand a chance!**

**Jail Cell:**

**Zoë was chained to a wall and was unconscious.**

**Zoë: Oh, where am I? The last thing I remember is Takuya capturing me, but wait that wasn't Takuya; he was that Tohokari person! Still, where am I? And what's this pink card?**

**_So, King Yugi shows himself at last. I enjoyed putting all of these Yu-Gi-Oh and Digimon characters in, I'm a big fan of both. Well, if the fire card turns Takuya into Agunimon and the light card turns Koji into Lobomon, won't THAT card turn Zoe into Kazemon? Read and review to find out._**


	13. New Metropolis

**_Read and review, please._**

**Chapter 13: New Metropolis**

**The Void:**

**Dark Zane: Well, Boris, who would've known that you were competent enough to capture a Soul Mistress' soul?**

**Eggman: I know I wouldn't.**

**Megatron: He's still as stupid as they come, yes.**

**Lucemon: I guess I should congratulate you, Baddenov. But now's not the time. Emerald Empress!**

**Emerald Empress: Yes, Lord Lucemon?**

**Lucemon: You need to look through your world to find the next Soul Mistress. Take those four cronies and that eyeball. Go to New Metropolis, NOW!**

**Emerald Empress: Yes, my Lord.**

**New Metropolis:**

**Takuya: Well, is this the New Metropolis you guys were talking about?**

**Joey: Yup.**

**Tyranno: I see that they've redecorated since my last visit.**

**The group was taking in the appearance of the futuristic New Metropolis.**

**Joey: This world is at least 1,000 years ahead of most other worlds.**

**The group didn't have much time to think when a group of four people surrounded them. One was half machine, the other had a skull instead of a head, the other had a giant axe, and the last one was a giant.**

**Joey: Well, looks like we ain't exactly welcome here.**

**After the group defeated the four, they were surrounded by Superman, Lightning Lad, Timber wolf, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, and Bouncing Boy.**

**Joey: How many bad guys do we gotta beat?**

**The group took in the four who had the crud knocked out of them.**

**Superman: I guess we should congratulate you guys.**

**Tyranno: What? **

Lightning Lad: Yeah, you guys took out the Fatal Five. 

**Brainiac 5: Actually, there are only four of them. Where's the Emerald Empress?**

**Takuya: Wait, wait, slow down! What are you guys talkin' about?**

**Saturn Girl: Oh, these guys aren't from this world.**

**Timber wolf: Brainy, you explain, I'm tired of doing it over and over again.**

**Brainiac 5: I take it that you four already know that you're in New Metropolis.**

**Joey: Duh!**

**Brainiac 5: Well, this is the last world known to Card Castle, New Domino Town, and Frostbite Falls. We've recently been under attack by the Dark Souls and the Fatal Five, a group of villains that are trying to plunge our world into an eternal night. These four were fairly easy to track down, but the leader, otherwise known as Emerald Empress, has always managed to elude our capture.**

**Joey: Did ya' understand a WORD he said Hassleberry?**

**Tyranno: Not a thing.**

**Lightning Lad: Well, Emerald Empress is still out there and we need you to track her down!**

**Takuya: It's a deal!**

**The Void:**

**Dark Zane: Lucemon, when will the D-Reaper be ready? **

Lucemon: Soon, my friend, soon. 

**Dark Zane: Well, the other members of the Society aren't happy about the delay on the destruction of all worlds.**

**Lucemon: I can make sure that they'll wait. If they don't, they'll be the D-Reaper's first victims.**

**Dark Zane: Understood.**

**_Well, it looks like Takuya and his friends have another sub-adventure on their hands. Will they find this world's Soul Mistress before the Society of Shadow? Or will the group of villains get closer to their unknown goal?_**

**_Please review._**

**_TLSoulDude._**


	14. Emerald Empress

**_Read and review._**

**Chapter 14: Emerald Empress**

**Uncharted Ocean:**

**Yugi: Bravo, Lobomon, that sea serpent never stood a chance against you.**

**Lobomon reached the boat and turned into Koji.**

**Koji: Thanks, and my name's Koji of Digital Frontier.**

**Yugi: Well, you're a long way off. We're headed towards New Domino Town.**

**Koji: (Remembers something) Did you see a small kid with a big hat?**

**Yugi: No.**

**Koji: A big guy with a blue and yellow jumpsuit?**

**Yugi: No.**

**Koji: How about a kid that looks like me but has a hat, red shirt, and a pair of goggles strapped to his head?**

**Yugi: Now that you mention it, I did find these. (Holds out a pair of goggles)**

**Koji: These are Takuya's! (Grabs goggles)**

**Yugi: They were sinking to the bottom of the ocean when I found them. Until we find your friend, I suggest we work together. It's not safe to be on your own in these dark times.**

**Koji: OK, but if we find Takuya, I'm heading off with him and you're on your own, even if you ARE the king.**

**New Metropolis:**

**Takuya: So this place is where that Emerald Empress hides out?**

**Brainiac 5: Yes, Saturn Girl and I have tracked her down to this area of New Metropolis. She's inside.**

**After the group fought through twelve floors of the hideout, they finally got to Emerald Empress.**

**Emerald Empress: So, you and your Legion friends have finally tracked me down?**

**Takuya: Yeah and we're gonna stop your plot before it begins!**

**After they beat Emerald Empress in combat, she gets up, picks up a black cube, and the same laser gun that Boris used on Nell. She uses her eyeball to crush the lights and she exposes the cube to the darkness. Saturn Girl floats horizontally in the air.**

**Saturn Girl: I am Saturn Girl, Soul Mistress of New Metropolis.**

**Emerald Empress: And a captive of the Society of Shadow!**

**Emerald Empress fired the gun, a red laser appeared, and took a ghost-like form from Saturn Girl's body. But, Takuya ran over and smashed the gun before any more damage could be done. Saturn Girl's soul returned to her body.**

**Emerald Empress: So, you've wizened up since Frostbite Falls, huh? Well, I'm off!**

**Emerald Empress went into a black portal. Meanwhile, Saturn Girl returned to normal.**

**Saturn Girl: Thanks, Takuya. I owe you my life. The next Soul Mistress is in the world of Springfield. However, I must warn you, it might not be who you think.**

**Tyranno: Well, that was a close shave, right soldiers?**

**Joey: Yeah, too close!**

**Takuya: Well, HOW DO WE GET OUTTA HERE?! All the shipments out of New Domino Town and Card Castle stop HERE!**

**Joey: Well, Hassleberry's got a way.**

**Tyranno: Yeah, my sword is a portable portal device!**

**Tyranno slashed the air with his sword, revealing an orange portal to another world.**

**Tyranno: To get to Springfield, just jump in!**

**_Take a wild guess on which world they're going to next. Please review._**


	15. Rise of Kazemon

**_If you read, you review._**

**Chapter 15: Rise of Kazemon**

**The Void:**

**Zoë: So, this is the Void in rumors.**

**Zoë was still chained to the wall. She remembered the rumors people spoke of about a place where no real people exist. Dark Zane walked over with a small plate of food.**

**Dark Zane: Well, Soul Mistress, here's your daily meal.**

**Zoë fingered the card she got, unfortunately, Dark Zane noticed it.**

**Dark Zane: Hey, that's the wind card!**

**Dark Zane sprung at the wind card, but it activated and Zoë felt like she was caught in a twister. The chains snapped and Zoë turned into Kazemon.**

**Kazemon: Whoa! This is AMAZING! Sorry, blackie, but I've gotta go!**

**Kazemon caused a HUGE whirlwind to whip up and sent Dark Zane into the wall.**

**Dark Zane: I've gotta get more security in here!**

**Kazemon flew out and saw that there wasn't any sun and the sky was all blackness.**

**_Well, what else is instore for our heroes? What await Takuya and his friends at Springfield? Find out in next chapter. Please review._**

**_TLSoulDude_**


	16. Springfield

**_R&R, please._**

**Chapter 16: The Simpsons**

**Portal somewhere between the worlds:**

**Tyranno: Remember, keep all arms and legs in the portal at all times.**

**Takuya: I could've used THAT information a little earlier!**

**Joey: Could you make this trip a little LESS rocky?!**

**Springfield:**

**Megatron: So this is the world of Springfield, excellent. Though, I think it could use new leadership, yes.**

**Megatron launched a missile and it missed Kang and Kodos' ship.**

**Kang: What the heck was that?!**

**Kodos: Command ship, a missile, which was fired out of a Tyrannosaurus Rex's mouth, has just missed us!**

**On another planet, two fat aliens that looked like Kang and Kodos were laughing.**

**Fat Alien: Sure, Kodos! I'm writing it all down! (Laughs)**

**Back at Springfield, the missile just went past Mayor Quimby's office.**

**Mayor Quimby: I bet I'll get blamed for this…**

**Meanwhile, the Comic Book Guy was reading a comic book.**

**Comic Book Guy: But Aqua Man, you cannot MARRY a woman without gills. You're from two different worlds.**

**The missile quickly approaches and the Comic Book Guy notices.**

**Comic Book Guy: Oh, I've wasted my life…**

**The missile explodes and Dark Souls quickly come out and shroud Springfield in eternal night.**

**Megatron: Now, for domination, yes.**


	17. Predacons in Springfield

**_Read and review._**

**Chapter 17: Predacons in Springfield**

**Portal between worlds:**

**Tyranno: Well, Springfield should be here in 3, 2, 1!**

**They saw nothing except a bright blue sky and clouds.**

**Joey: Are we dead?**

**Tyranno: No, this ain't heaven, it's…hey, what's that?**

**They saw the clouds parting to show a black sky and yellow words appearing.**

**Joey: 'The Simpsons'? What the heck does THAT mean?**

**They landed and took in their Springfield appearances. They had the classic Simpson look to them.**

**Joey: Hey, why's our skin yellow?**

**Tyranno: (Pointing at his upper lip) And what's with this prominent upper lip?**

**A T-Rex quickly passed them without sparing a passing glance.**

**Takuya: What the heck is that dino's problem?!**

**Tyranno: Beats me, but…LOOK OUT!**

**Tyranno blocked Joey and Takuya just as a stinger struck the ground where they were just standing.**

**Joey: What the heck is that?!**

**Mr. Peabody: LOOK! Up in the sky!**

**They saw an abnormally large wasp buzzing around.**

**Joey: T-Rexes? Giant bugs? What kinda world is this?**

**Wasp: Waspinator TERRORIZE!**

**The wasp turned into Waspinator.**

**Joey: Well, that explains a lot.**

**Waspinator: In the name of Megatron, Waspinator will DESTROY YOU!!!**

**After the group defeated Waspinator, the rest of the Predacons appeared and they give chase. The group went into the Simpson house.**

**Tyranno: That was TOO close for comfort!**

**Marge: Excuse me, but you guys aren't from around here, are you?**

**The group wheeled around found Marge Simpson.**

**Takuya: No, but not really Mrs. …didn't get the name?**

**Marge: Simpson, Marge Simpson.**

**Takuya: Yeah, Mrs. Simpson. We're not exactly from around here.**

**Marge: Incidentally, have you seen any half-bald, obese, men?**

**Joey: Hmm…not really.**

**Marge: Great. We haven't seen him since this non-stop night started.**

**Takuya: Sounds like Dark Soul work. Is there anything else odd? **

Marge: Well, Mr.…? 

**Takuya: Oh yeah, introduction. I'm Takuya.**

**Tyranno: The name's Hassleberry, code named Tyranno.**

**Joey: The name's Wheeler, Joey Wheeler.**

**Mr. Peabody: And my name's Peabody.**

**Marge: Anyway, Takuya, some other things that are weirder than usual would be that some of the citizens have become very hostile.**

**Tyranno: How's that?**

**Marge: Well, for one thing, there's a T-Rex robot rampaging around here and he shot Apu!**

**Joey: Speaking of which, some Hindu dude staggered up here clutching his chest.**

**They looked out of the window to see Apu clutching his chest and crawling.**

**Apu: He got me. And he ruined my store!**

_**What happened to Homer will be revealed in the next chapter.**_


	18. The Shinning

**_Read and review._**

**Chapter 18: The Shinning**

**In another part of Springfield, Homer was staggering in the town.**

**Homer: No TV! No beer! No donuts! What will I do?! Where will I go?! Will I win the lottery?!**

**Megatron walked up to him.**

**Megatron: Homer Simpson, I think I could help.**

**Homer: PFFBBTH!! Dinosaurs, what do they know? DINOSAURS?!**

**Megatron: Certainly more than you do. Anyway, I could bring back the TV, donuts, and beer, IF you bring me the Soul Mistress.**

**Homer's Brain: Don't do it, big guy, he's just trying to sucker you. If you do it, you'll probably regret it for the rest of you life!**

**Homer: It's a deal!**

**Homer's Brain: That's it, I'm outta here.**

**There seemed to be a walking noise and something slamming a door.**

**Homer Simpson walked towards the house.**

**Marge: Well, we have to look for Homer. He often gets murderous in these kind of things.**

**Takuya: Don't worry, Mrs. Simpson, we'll find Homer for ya'.**

**Joey: Ya' can count on us!**

**Tyranno: Well, maybe not Joey here.**

**Joey: KEEP YOUR YAP SHUT!**

**Takuya: Guys! Cut it out!**

**Bart: Hey, I'll help ya' find Homer, too!**

**Takuya: OK, kid.**

**Bart: The name's Bart Simpson.**

**Takuya: OK, Bart. We'll be searching through town for your dad.**

**After the group finished searching, they headed back. But they were a few seconds behind Homer. Homer burst through the door.**

**Homer: I'm writing a book, Marge. All I need is a title. I was thinking along the lines of "No TV, Donuts, and Beer Make Homer something, something…"**

**Marge: Go crazy?**

**Homer: Don't mind if I do! (Does the series of motions and noises that he did in "The Shinning".)**

**The four got to the room before anything else happened.**

**Joey: What the...?!**

**Tyranno: Yup, he's gone crazy.**

**Bart: He's almost always like this.**

**Takuya: Well, we can't just let him kill her!**

**Joey: Good point. Element Lance! Summon a boulder!**

**A hunk of earth sprung from the ground and hit Homer on the back of the head, knocking him out.**

**Marge: Thank you, Joey.**

**The group threw Homer into a safe.**

**Marge: Now you'll stay here till you're no longer insane!**

**Joey: I don't think he'll be getting outta here any time soon.**

**When they closed the safe door, Homer started gorging himself on the food.**

**Megatron: (Knocks on the safe) Uh…Homer, it's Megatron. Look the rest of the Predacons and I are a little concerned that the project isn't going as planned.**

**Homer: Can't steal souls now. Eating.**

**Megatron: Oh, for crying out loud! Come on!**

**Megatron, along with Waspinator, Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Tarantulas, and Inferno dragged a screaming Homer out of the safe.**

**The rest of the group was enjoying a quiet dinner, then Homer cut open a door with an axe.**

**Homer: (Sticks his head through the hole) Here's JOHNNY! (Sees that the room's empty) D'oh!**

**Homer broke through another door.**

**Homer: David Letterman!**

**Apu, who was still clutching his chest, was the only thing in that room.**

**Apu: You're not Letterman, you're Homer Simpson!**

**Homer: (Shoots Apu) D'oh!**

**Homer broke through the door, and peered through while clutching a stopwatch.**

**Homer: I'm Mike Wallace, I'm Moreley Safer, and I'm Ed Bradley! All this and Andy Rooney tonight on SIXTY MINUTES!**

**The people in there seemed to be completely calm about this.**

**Joey: Uh…Somethin' tells me that Homer got loose.**

**Tyranno: Well, whadda ya suggest we do?**

**Takuya: What else? Kick the bad guy's butt!**

**After they beat Homer, he fell to the ground.**

**Homer: Oh, who am I kidding? I know that Megatron couldn't return the TV, beer, and donuts!**

**Takuya: Megatron? Who's that?**

**Megatron: He's ME!**

**The group turned to find a T-Rex bursting through the wall.**

**Tyranno: Hey, that's the T-Rex we ran into when we first got here!**

**Megatron: I may have a T-Rex Beast Mode, but I also am a member of the Society of Shadow! Megatron TERRORIZE!**

**The T-Rex roared and turned into robot mode.**

**Joey: What?! He's a robot?!**

**Megatron: Not just ONE robot! Predacons! SHOW YOURSELVES!**

**A wasp, a pteranodon, a scorpion, a tarantula, and a fire ant appeared.**

**Wasp: Waspinator TERRORIZE!**

**Pteranodon: Terrorsaur TERRORIZE!**

**Scorpion: Scorponok TERRORIZE!**

**Tarantula: Tarantulas TERRORIZE!**

**Fire Ant: Inferno TERRORIZE!**

**The group turned into robots.**

**Takuya: Looks like we have…(counts Predacons) six buckets of bolts to scrap.**

**Joey: I call dibs on the ugly one.**

**Tyranno: Which would be…?**

**After the Predacons were defeated, Megatron staggered up.**

**Megatron: But we had numbers on our side! How did you win?**

**Takuya: Well, for one thing we respect each other.**

**Joey: And for another thing we're not piles of scrap metal!**

**Takuya: For the final thing, WE have the Soul Mistress of Springfield on our side!**

**Takuya took out the Soul Cube and exposed it to the light. Lisa Simpson floated horizontally in the air.**

**Lisa: I am Lisa Simpson: Soul Mistress of Springfield!**

**Before the Predacons could do anything, light pierced through the darkened sky and the Dark Souls vanished.**

**Megatron: NO! I can't stand the light! Predacons! Retreat!**

**The Predacons ran into a portal and vanished.**

**_What's the next world they visit? Find out NEXT week._**


	19. A Restored New Domino Town

**Chapter 19: A Restored New Domino Town**

**New Domino Town:**

**Koji: So, this is New Domino Town?**

**Yugi: Yup, my hometown.**

**The two were in New Domino Town, which was now Dark Soul-free.**

**Yugi: Boy, it sure has changed since I left.**

**Zane Truesdale walked up to the group.**

**Zane: Hello, Yugi.**

**Yugi: Nice to see you, too, Zane.**

**Koji: I'm Koji from the Digital Frontier and wielder of the light card.**

**Zane: Hmm…There was someone who was here just about a week ago who said he was from Digital Frontier AND wielded a card.**

**Koji: (Anxious) Well, who was he?**

**Zane: I believe his name was Takuya and he was wielding the fire card and Soul Blade.**

**Koji: What are those things?**

**Zane: Let's put it simple: just like you're the protector of light, he was the protector of fire, Agunimon.**

**Koji: How do you know?!**

**Zane: I saw it with my two eyes, plus there was a room full of witnesses.**

**Koji: Well, at least the trail hasn't gone too cold.**

**Yugi and Zane talked a while, discussing things that Koji didn't have any interest in. After a while, Yugi returned to Koji.**

**Yugi: Well, if you still want to find your friend, there's a shipment going to Frostbite Falls. We'll have to go there quickly.**

**Koji: Let's do it!**

**The Void:**

**Zoë: What kind of place is this? It's certainly not a world, they usually have a sun and sky, this place is just…nothing.**

**Zoë was wandering around the Void, having changed out of Kazemon mode after that encounter with Dark Zane. As she was walking around on what appeared to be nothing she noticed people.**

**Zoë: Who are these people?**

**_We won't be switching back to Zoe for a while. Until then, it's occasionally Koji and Takuya all the way._**


	20. Gotta Go Fast

**_REVIEW ALREADY! Whoops, sorry about the rudeness. Please review._**

**Chapter 20: Gotta Go Fast**

**Station Square:**

**Takuya: So, this is Station Square, huh?**

**Joey: I guess so, anything new, Bastion?**

**Joey's watch activated to reveal a messed up picture of Bastion Misawa.**

**Bastion: Yes, some rebooting on this confounded computer has spat some things out. For instance that (static)…**

**Joey: Whazzat? I didn't get that, Bastion.**

**Bastion: Well, the connection's breaking up! There must be a large amount of magic here, so, I'll be no help to you here. Bastion out.**

**Tyranno: Well, that was definitely no help, soldiers.**

**Joey: Who are ya callin' a soldier?! I'm a knight, guard, so I outrank you!**

**Tyranno: I'm not just ANY guard! I happen to be the CAPTAIN of the guards!**

**Takuya: You two stop it! You're always at each other's throats! We're on the same side, so get along!**

**Then, something zipped really quickly past them.**

**Tyranno: What the heck was that?!**

**Mr. Peabody: Well, I'm not sure. It seemed to be going at the speed of at least Mach 1.**

**Tyranno: So?**

**Mr. Peabody: That's the speed of sound. And there's no creature alive that can go at that speed.**

**Joey: Well, apparently there IS one, poochy!**

**After travelling for a bit, the group found an unusual creature.**

**Joey: What the heck is that thing?**

**Takuya: Looks like a two-tailed fox.**

**Tails walked over to the group.**

**Tails: Hey, you guys, have you seen Sonic anywhere?**

**Tyranno: Uh…we're sorta new here, so we…**

**Tails: Oh, sorry. I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me "Tails".**

**Takuya: The name's Takuya, these guys are Tyranno Hassleberry, Joey Wheeler, and Mr. Peabody. So where are we? We're from another…(Joey covers Takuya's mouth)**

**Joey: (Whispering to Takuya) It's been a law for as long as anyone can remember that every world, except Card Castle, New Domino Town, Frostbite Falls, and New Metropolis be kept secret!**

**Takuya: Why?**

**Joey: Don't ask me. I didn't make that law.**

**Tails: Uh…**

**Takuya: Sorry, Tails. We're not exactly from around here.**

**Tails: Well, you guys are in the metropolitan Station Square. Home of the world-famous Sonic the hedgehog.**

**Joey: Did you just say Sonic the hedgehog?**

**Tails: Uh…yes.**

**Joey: He's one of my most favorite people in all worlds! I'd give anything to be him for just a minute!**

**Tyranno: Joey, you've got me worried about your sanity.**

**Joey: (Blushing) Sorry.**

**Tails: How about you guys come over for lunch? I'm sure that Ella could whip up something for you guys.**

**Joey: Did you say…**

**Tyranno: Lunch?**

**Mr. Peabody: You'll regret this later, Tails.**


	21. Amy, Cream, and Chaotix

**_Please review._**

**Chapter 22: Amy, Cream, and Chaotix**

**Station Square:  
**

**Tails: Whoa! Ella sure had a lot of work to do!**

**Joey: (Belch) Yeah, I feel as stuffed a sumo wrestler.**

**Tyranno: I'm full, too.**

**Takuya: I only got first helpings, you guys got twenty-seconds.**

**The group had just finished lunch, most of which was consumed by Tyranno and Joey. Then, a pink something with a red dress walked down.**

**Amy: Hey, Tails. Any sign of Sonic?**

**Tails: Nope, sorry, Amy.**

**Amy: Well, that's too bad…hey, who are these guys?**

**Takuya: Well, I'm Takuya.**

**Tyranno: The name's Tyranno Hassleberry.**

**Joey: The name's Wheeler, Joey Wheeler.**

**Amy: Oh, nice to meet you guys. My name's Amy. Have you seen Sonic?**

**The group thought for a while.**

**Takuya: Oh yeah, I think he ran right past us!**

**Joey: He did?**

**Takuya: Remember that wind that nearly bowled us over?**

**Amy: (Excited) Really? Where was it?**

**Takuya: Somewhere…downtown?**

**Amy: OH! I've gotta find him!**

**Amy ran off.**

**Joey: Either she's obsessed or just plan crazy.**

**Tails: Well, she's got a crush on Sonic, you can't blame her.**

**Tyranno: Any other roommates we weren't told about?**

**Tails: C'mon, Cream!**

**Cream and Cheese walked down the stairs.**

**Cream: Hi. My name's Cream and this is my Chao, Cheese.**

**Cheese: Chao, Chao!**

**Takuya: Hey. My name's Takuya, these guys are Tyranno and Joey.**

**Then, there was a scream and the group saw Eggman flying off with Amy.**

**Tails: Eggman!**

**Eggman: That's right, foxy, and now I've got the Soul Mistress and there's nothing you can do about it!**

**Eggman flew off with a screaming Amy.**

**Takuya: You know this guy?**

**Tails: Yeah, Dr. Eggman is Sonic's archrival and has been giving us grief for years, but what is Eggman talking about? What's a Soul Mistress?**

**Takuya: Soul Mistresses are girls from almost every world that can destroy demonic creatures called Dark Souls.**

**Tails: Well, there have been a few shadow creatures around that no one seems to know about. That's why Sonic's been running around a lot lately, he's taking them out.**

**Joey: (Whacking a screen that has nothing but static) Ah, blasted watch. Hey, Tails, is there anything REALLY magical around here?**

**Tails: Well, there is the Master Emerald, but I don't think that Knuckles…**

**Joey: Well, let's trash it, then!**

**Near the house, three pairs of eyes were watching them. Those eyes belonged to Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon, and Charmy the bee.**

**Vector: I think that there's something suspicious about those guys!**

**Espio: And I think you're losing your grip.**

**Vector: I think those guys are working for Eggman!**

**Charmy: I think you drank too much swamp water when you were a baby.**

**Espio: If they were working for Eggman, wouldn't they have taken Cream and Cheese, too?**

**Vector: Ah, whadda you know? Let's knock the crud out of those guys before they do any REAL damage!**

**Espio put his hand on his forehead and shook it.**

**Espio: (Thinking) This is hopeless, I can't argue with someone who refuses to make sense!**

**_Great. Chaotix chaos. If Eggman won't defeat Takuya and co., the klutzy detective agency will. Will they triummph? Will they get communications with Bastion back up? Find out next time on the Lord of Souls._**


	22. The Guardian of the Master Emerald

**_REVIEW ALREADY!!!_**

**Chapter 23: The Guardian of the Master Emerald**

**The group got to a giant emerald, surrounded by seven variously colored emeralds.**

**Joey: So this is that Master Emerald, huh Tails?**

**Tails: Yeah, but I don't exactly think that Knuckles would like it.**

**Takuya: Knuckles? Who's Knuckles?**

**Something hit the ground right in front of the group.**

**Tails: (Nervously) That's Knuckles.**

**Knuckles: Alright, I don't know who you guys are or where you're from, but I know how you're going: down for the count!**

**Tails: Wait, Knuckles, it's me!**

**Knuckles: Nice to see ya', Tails, but who are these guys? They could be Emerald thieves like Rouge!**

**Joey: Who are ya' callin' a thief, ya' red ding-a-ling?!**

**Knuckles: Who're ya' callin' ding-a-ling?!**

**Takuya: (Sarcastically) Well, these two seem to be getting along fine. Seriously, Knuckles, we aren't thieves. We're just here to have a look at that big emerald…thing.**

**Knuckles: Alright, but the loudmouth here stays behind.**

**Joey: LOUDMOUTH?! Look who's talkin', ya' red mutt!**

**Knuckles: Did you say 'red mutt'?!**

**The two suddenly got into a fistfight.**

**Tyranno: Quick, while those two are trying to knock the living tar out of each other!**

**Takuya: I've got a pretty good idea on how to work this.**

**Takuya walked up to the giant emerald.**

**Takuya: Master Emerald, master of magic in this world, please grant my request! What are Soul Mistresses?**

**After Takuya shouted that, which stopped Knuckles and Joey from beating each other for a few seconds, bursts of green light emanated from the Master Emerald.**

**Tyranno: Is that all?**

**Takuya wasn't sure on what this was, but he did hear Tikal whispering something to him. After that, the lights stopped.**

**Takuya: That was weird. Joey, move out!**

**Tyranno: Uh, while that light show was goin' on, they were still knocking the crud out of each other.**

**Voice: (Sigh) Looks like we've gotta separate Knuckles from another fight.**

**A blue light appeared and separated Joey and Knuckles from their death struggle. While the two were still disorientated, Takuya and Tyranno separated the echidna and the punk.**

**Joey: C'mon! Let me hurt him! Just a little bit!**

**Knuckles: C'mon! Let me kill him! Or just a little maiming!**

**Tyranno: Sorry, soldiers! We've gotta get you two away from each other!**


	23. Chaotix Trouble

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Chapter 24: Team Chaotix Trouble**

**The two had a job keeping Knuckles and Joey from trying to kill each other. Then, Charmy fell out of nowhere.**

**Charmy: Well, if you ARE bad guys, you're about to get your just desserts!**

**After the group beat Charmy, Espio fell out of nowhere.**

**Espio: Let it show that this wasn't MY idea!**

**After the group beat Espio, Vector fell out of nowhere and landed on his face.**

**Vector: Ow. Anyway, agents of Eggman, you're goin' DOWN!**

**After the group beat Vector, he fell to the ground along with Espio and Charmy.**

**Espio: What were you saying about the element of surprise being on our side?**

**Vector: Look, I was wrong, OK?!**

**Charmy: Ya know what? I don't think that these guys are working for Eggman in the first place.**

**Takuya: Well, we're not, bee boy! Some of us haven't even heard of Eggman until recently.**

**Vector: Ha! I knew it, Espio!**

**Espio: (Sarcastically) Sure you did. Anyway, my name's Espio, the klutz is Vector, and the bee is Charmy.**

**Vector: How come I'M the klutz, make CHARMY the klutz!**

**Takuya: Anyway, the name's Takuya, but my friends call me Taky.**

**Joey: I'm Joey Wheeler and you're not.**

**Tyranno: The names Hassleberry, code named Tyranno.**

**After a quick run-down, Team Chaotix soon understood that Takuya and co. were NOT agents of Eggman, but were going against him.**

**Vector: Oh, you guys are after Eggman, too? Well, at least it's all settled now!**

**Espio: It was all just a big misunderstanding.**

**Charmy: Yeah, even though we saw Eggman flying away with Amy!**

**Takuya: (Pause) WELL WHERE'D HE GO?!**

**Vector: He went uh…THAT way! (Points east)**

**Knuckles: Then we'll be on our way.**

**The group ran in that direction.**

**Vector: Do you think those guys are from another world?**

**Espio: …**

**Charmy: …**

**All: Nah!**


	24. Sonic Boom

**Chapter 25: Sonic Boom**

**Eggman's Base:**

**Amy: You can't keep me in here, Eggman, Sonic will save me!**

**Eggman: Oh, but I can and there's nothing you can do about it!**

**Eggman readied a blaster and fired a red light at Amy, pulling a ghost from her body.**

**Eggman: (Laughs) Now Badenov won't be so puffed up now that I've got a Soul Mistress's soul!**

**Lucemon: Eggman, you dolt!**

**Eggman wheeled around to find Lucemon right behind him.**

**Eggman: Lucemon! Glad you're here! I've just taken a Soul Mistress's…**

**Lucemon: You idiot! That's NOT a Soul Mistress! You didn't even check, did you?!**

**Eggman: Uh…no?**

**Lucemon: When you get back, I'll…**

**Eggman: Alright! I'll check for the REAL Soul Mistress! Sheesh what a grouch.**

**Station Square:**

**Takuya: So, Knux, any ideas on where this Eggman guy is?**

**Knuckles: I've said it three times, Taky, DON'T…CALL…ME…KNUX!!!**

**Joey: Alright, Knucklehead, where's this Egghead guy?!**

**Knuckles: Who're ya' callin' 'knucklehead', punk?!**

**Tyranno: OK, soldiers, break it up! Anyway, Knuckles, where's Eggman?**

Knuckles: Beats me, I never come to call.

**Voice: So, you're lookin' for Eggman? I think that I can give ya a hand.**

**Sonic jumps out of a tree and lands right in front of the group.**

**Joey: You're…Sonic…the…hedgehog?**

**Sonic: Uh, yeah and you are…?**

**Joey: Joey Wheeler, I'm your number one fan…can I have your autograph?**

**Sonic: Uh…maybe later. Anyway, I know how to reach Eggman's base.**

**Takuya: How do ya' know that, Sonic?**

**Sonic: I've been there time and time again.**

**Takuya: Thanks, I'm Takuya, you know the fanatic as Joey, and this guy's Tyranno.**

**Knuckles: Well, I'm off, my Master Emerald senses are tingling and my best guess is that it's Rouge again.**

**Sonic: Well, that's Knuckles for ya'.**

**Takuya: I take it that you saw Eggman flying off with Amy?**

**Sonic: You'd have to be a blind owl to miss that.**

**Takuya: So, where's this Eggman's base?**

**Sonic: Follow me…if you can!**

**Sonic took off, leaving Takuya, Joey, and Tyranno in the dust.**

**Joey: That's what I love about this guy.**


	25. Dr Eggman

**_R&R_**

**hapter 26: Dr. Eggman**

**Eggman's Base:**

**Eggman: Oh, great, that blue headache's teamed up Agunimon and the king's lackeys! Deploy all forces!**

**After fighting through several rooms filled with robotic Dark Souls, the group got to Eggman's fortress.**

**Tyranno: I have a feeling that we'll be doing this a lot.**

**Eggman: You're quite right, Hassleberry!**

**Eggman flew out of nowhere.**

**Tyranno: So, you're this Eggman feller? Anyway, how do you know who we are?**

**Eggman: The Society of Shadow has been watching you since you started on your quest to awaken the Soul Mistresses!**

**Takuya: Well, if you're in with this Society of Shadows, you're going down like the rest!**

**Takuya turned into Agunimon.**

**Agunimon: How about some fried Eggman?!**

**Sonic: Now you're talkin', Taky!**

**After the group defeated Eggman, he ran into a portal, leaving that device that steals souls.**

**Takuya: What's this?**

**Joey: Beats me.**

**Sonic: What's it say?**

**Takuya: Here are the instructions. Soul Siphon 2000, produced by the Void, used by the Society of Shadow. To capture soul, press red button. To release soul, press blue button. Hmm…I wonder…**

**Takuya presses the blue button and the soul of Amy returned to her body. She glanced around, sleepily, before she noticed Sonic.**

**Amy: Where am I? Sonic!**

**Sonic: Uh-oh, better get going!**

**Amy ran after Sonic, who ran off faster than you could say 'fast'.**

**Tyranno: Yup, she's obsessed.**


	26. The REAL Soul Mistress of Station Square

**_Thanks to Strongheart-Rowena-Alli for giving this fic its first review!_**

**Chapter 27: The REAL Soul Mistress of Station Square**

**The Void:**

**Dark Zane: So, you failed to FIND the Soul Mistress at all, have you?**

**Eggman: It's not my fault! Station Square must be devoid of a Soul Mistress!**

**Dark Zane: No, Lord Lucemon said that there was a Soul Mistress in that world, you just didn't find her, dolt.**

**Eggman: RRGGHH!**

**Station Square:**

**Joey: Well, if that pink hedgehog ain't the Soul Mistress, then who is?**

**Takuya: Well, I picked up a couple tips from the Master Emerald. We can just use the Soul Cube. It'll flash whenever there's a Soul Mistress in the area.**

**Tyranno: Well, that sure will be useful!**

**The group followed the Soul Cube back to the Thorndyke house. And when they got there, Cream was cleaning some windows with Cheese.**

**Cream: Hello, Takuya. Did you find Amy?**

**Takuya: Yeah, she went running after Sonic.**

**Tails: Well, that's Amy for ya'.**

**Tails just walked in.**

**Joey: Hey, Tails. Hey, Taky, ain't ya' gonna use that Soul Cube?**

**Takuya: Sorry.**

**Takuya exposed the Soul Cube to the sunshine and Cream seemed to be affected.**

**Tails: What's going on?**

**Takuya: Don't worry, Cream's fine.**

**Cream floated, horizontally, in the air. Then she was placed back on the ground.**

**Cream: I am Cream, Soul Mistress of Station Square!**

**Tails: Soul Mistress? What's that?**

**Takuya: It's a woman or girl of immense power, who's able to cleanse a world of Dark Souls. And by the way, we're not from this world.**

**Joey: Takuya! We told ya' 'bout the world order!**

**Takuya: I think that the world order is stupid. I mean, why are they supposed to be kept secret anyway?**

**Joey: Don't ask me, I didn't pass it.**

**Tails: So, you guys are from another world? Cool! I'd like to see it!**

**Joey: Sorry, Tails, but we're on a mission. Maybe when we're on vacation or somethin'?**

**Tails: OK.**

**_R&R._**


	27. Fall of Frostbite Falls

**_R&R, please._**

**Chapter 28: Fall of Frostbite Falls**

**Frostbite Falls:**

**Yugi: Well, Frostbite Falls has gone into chaos.**

**Koji: Is this a world or are we wearing sunglasses?**

**Koji and Yugi had just arrived in Frostbite Falls, which had fallen into chaos since Takuya, Joey, and Tyranno had left for New Metropolis. Whenever you'd take a glance, there would be Dark Souls everywhere and some towns were on fire.**

**Yugi: I was here before I'd gotten far, though it had the Dark Soul population under control.**

**Koji: Well, what's going to happen to this place?**

**Yugi: This can only mean one thing: the Soul Mistress's soul has been removed.**

**Koji: What's a Soul Mistress?**

**Yugi: In almost every world, there is a being, a woman or girl, who can keep the world's amount of light and dark in check. Some worlds, which are often called Independent Worlds, are capable of keeping the balance of light and dark in check without a Soul Mistress. Others, which are called Soul Worlds, need a Soul Mistress, without them the world would be run-over with Dark Souls. Unfortunately, Frostbite Falls is a Soul World. Without the Soul Mistress, this world is doomed.**

**Koji: Not if I have anything to say about it! I'll put an end to it, Yugi!**

**Koji sprung at a Dark Soul and turned into Lobomon. After fighting the Dark Souls, another big one appeared that looked like a giant wolf.**

**Lobomon: Hey, only I'M allowed to have the cool wolf look!**

**After Lobomon defeated the giant Dark Soul, he turned into Koji.**

**Yugi: Even if you got rid of the big Dark Souls, the small Dark Souls will still…**

**Koji: I won't let any worlds get destroyed, not on MY watch!**

**Koji exposed his blue card and a beam of light shot through the night. Suddenly, the sun rose and the Dark Souls vanished.**

**Koji: You were saying?**

**Yugi: OK, I was wrong. Are you happy?**

**Koji: Pretty much. Let's see if Takuya's here.**

**Rocky: Did you say Takuya?**

**Rocky flew in and landed.**

**Yugi: Hey, Rocky. Long time no see.**

**Rocky: Nice to see you, too, Yugi!**

**Koji: Uh, Rocky, have you met anyone by the name of Takuya?**

**Rocky: Sure, he was with Joey Wheeler and Tyranno Hassleberry.**

**Koji: Who?**

**Yugi: Joey's one of my knights and one of my best friends. Tyranno Hassleberry is the captain of my guards. I told them to give Jaden the prince and Tea the queen my regards, but I didn't tell them to go chasing after me.**

**Koji: Well, where were they going?**

**Rocky: They were heading towards New Metropolis.**

**Yugi: Of course, it had to be the only other known world.**

**Koji: Then let's get going!**


	28. Reunion and Takeoff

**_R&R, please._**

**Chapter 29: Reunion and Takeoff**

**Station Square:**

**Takuya: Well, where do we go to next, guys?**

**Joey: Well, the next one should be Planet of the Beasts, but it's inaccessible.**

**Tyranno: Yup, except from New Metropolis. They have ships that'll take us there! Well, I'll just slice us out!**

**Tyranno slashed the air with his sword and the group got in, but Sonic ran in while evading Amy.**

**New Metropolis:**

**Koji: So, this is New Metropolis?**

**Yugi: Yup, it's a futuristic city.**

**The two then saw four objects falling to the ground.**

**Koji: What the heck?!**

**The two ran off towards the site.**

**Takuya: Ow, that never happened…**

**Tyranno: Maybe it's because we got an unexpected visitor!**

**Tyranno picked up Sonic by the back who shrugged with a confused smile.**

**Joey: What?! Sonic, what're you doin' here?!**

**Sonic: Well, I was watching to see if Amy was close, I think you could cut me some slack!**

**Koji: Takuya!**

**Takuya looked up to find Koji and Yugi running towards them.**

**Takuya: Koji!**

**Koji tackled Takuya and punched him.**

**Takuya: Ow! What was that for?!**

**Koji: That was for getting me all hyped up for jumping overboard with that DARK SOUL!!!  
**

**Takuya: Well, what did you expect me to do? Just let them kill you and Zoë after they threw Tommy and JP overboard?! Anyway, nice to see ya', Koji!**

**Joey: Yugi!**

**Yugi: Nice to see you, Joey, Tyranno. But, why'd you start chasing after me?**

**Tyranno: Queen's order, your majesty! She sent us to find you.**

**Mr. Peabody: And I'm a witness.**

**Sonic: Hey, who's the pooch in the specks?**

**Mr. Peabody: Quiet, you!**

**Sonic: Sorry.**

**Yugi: So, this is the famous Sonic the hedgehog. You're reputation goes out of your own world.**

**Sonic: Thanks, uh…**

**Yugi: I'm Yugi Motou, king of Card Castle and New Domino Town.**

**Sonic: Anyway, thanks for the compliments, Yugi.**

**Yugi: So, you're Takuya. Koji's told me all about you.**

**Takuya: Thanks, Koji. Anyway, I'm a protector!**

**Koji: I know, Zane Truesdale told me. And I'm a protector, too.**

**Koji took out the light card.**

**Takuya: Whoa, that looks a bit like my fire card.**

**Takuya took out the fire card.**

**Yugi: Anyway, guys, I trust that you've been keeping this protector in check.**

**Joey: Yup, only he broke the world order by tellin' Tails that we were from another world. I told him not to, but he said that it was stupid, I told him…**

**Yugi: Well, if he was in the Card Castle, he'd be promoted, in my court at least.**

**Joey: But…**

**Yugi: I agree with Takuya. The world order is obsolete. The only reason that we wouldn't interact regularly is because that this is a rare occasion that the worlds have been connected.**

**Takuya: Well, if you two will excuse us, we'll be heading to Cybertron, no offense, Koji?**

**Koji: None taken. But what will Zoë think?**

**Takuya: Zoë! How is she?**

**Koji: Beats me. I left her on the ship after you jumped into the water.**

**Yugi: Well, I saw that ship, it was just above Bikini Bottom, maybe she'll still be there. See you guys later.**

**Joey: What?! You're leavin' already?!**

**Yugi: No need to worry about me, Joey, I am the king and I have Koji, the protector of light, on my side. But, here's someone who might help you.**

**Yugi held up a card and Kuriboh appeared and hovered above the group.**

**Sonic: Whoa, what's this hairball?**

**Yugi: His name is Kuriboh and he'll guide you for as long as he can.**

**Kuriboh: (Common Kuriboh noise)**

**Tyranno: It'll be good to have some company on this trip.**

**The Void:**

**Lucemon: EGGMAN YOU IDIOT! THE SOUL MISTRESS WAS THE RABBIT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CHECK!**

**Eggman: Lord Lucemon, take it easy, give me another chance!**

**Lucemon: I've given you enough chances as it is! You're demoted! You now have to take orders from Badenov! Your session is over, no argument!**

**Eggman left, cursing under his breath, and Lucemon threw a Dark Soul away.**

**Lucemon: (Groan) I'm surrounded by buffoons!**


	29. Collision Course

**_R&R, please._**

**Chapter 30: Collision Course**

**New Metropolis:**

**The group was right in front of unusual pods.**

**Takuya: Well, here's the money we owe ya', we'll take these to the Planet of the Beasts.**

**The alien took the money and the four, Kuriboh was in Takuya's pod, and started up the pods.**

**Sonic: I hope I don't get airsick…**

**Tyranno: Three, two, one…BLAST OFF!**

**The four pods launched out of New Metropolis and into space.**

**Takuya: So, this is what it feels like to be in space.**

**Joey: Yeah, we do it a lot, usually when Hassleberry doesn't want to use his sword.**

**Kuriboh: (Common Kuriboh noise)**

**Takuya: What's up, Kuriboh? Uh-oh…**

**Joey: Wazzup?**

**Takuya: We're headed right for a bunch of meteors!**

**The group navigated through the meteors, but then a group of meteors hit the pods.**

**Pod computer: Warning, critical damage is done to pod. All passengers will be put into suspended animation.**

**Sonic: What do you mean suspended animation?!**

**Sonic had no sooner said that than blue gasses burst into the pods.**

**Takuya: (Thinking) So…tired.**

**Tyranno: What the…nap.**

**Sonic: Sonanbolism calling…**

**Joey: Giant donut…**

**Takuya then fell asleep.**


	30. Welcome to the Beast Wars

**_R&R, please, I spent a lot of time writing this._**

**Chapter 31: Welcome to the Beast Wars**

**Planet of the Beasts:**

**A large rat, a cheetah, and a raptor were in the middle of a forest, gazing towards an area that was on fire that was apparently caused by objects falling at the area with a tremendous head of speed.**

**Rattrap: Well, Cheetor, didn't Optimus say that four stasis pods landed nearby?**

**Cheetor: Yeah and Optimus is hardly wrong…**

**Dinobot: We'd better hurry before the Predacons find where they are!**

**Meanwhile, a few other people had plans for the stasis pods. Namely Waspinator, Inferno, and Terrorsaur.**

**Waspinator: Ooh, Waspinator see FOUR stasis pods! Waspinator get huge promotion from Megatron.**

**Inferno: Not on my watch, drone. I will be the one who will please the royalty.**

**Terrorsaur: Not if I get there FIRST!**

**Back at the pods, all the group, except Kuriboh, was in a state of suspended animation. Then, the pods started to act up.**

**Pod's computer: Scanning for suitable life forms.**

**Strange yellow lasers shot out of the pod and began searching through the immediate area. They got a Komodo dragon, a wolf, a hedgehog, and a T-Rex skeleton.**

**Pod's computer: Scanning complete. You may be removed from hyper sleep.**

**Takuya: (Yawn) That was a nice sleep. Huh? WHAT THE…**

**Takuya just glimpsed himself in the reflection of his pod. He appeared to be a Komodo dragon.**

**Takuya: What the heck happened? Hassleberry! Joey! Sonic! Wake up!**

**Takuya banged on the other pods until they opened.**

**Tyranno: What's all the banging about, soldier?!**

**Takuya: Uh…Tyranno? You might want to look in the pod.**

**Tyranno looked in the pod and saw a dark brown T-rex looking back at him.**

**Tyranno: Whoa…Just like old times.**

**Joey: Great, people have always called me a dog, but THIS is ridiculous!**

**The two wheeled around to find him as a wolf.**

**Tyranno: Boy, Joey, you sure have gotten fuzzy in a hurry!**

**Joey: Sure, laugh, it's funny till it happens to you! (Scratches himself with his leg)**

**Sonic waddled out as a realistic hedgehog.**

**Sonic: NO! Not my speed! I can't live without my speed!**

**Joey: Buck up!**

**Takuya: Uh…don't look now, but I think that we've got trouble…**

**Takuya said that because he saw Cheetor, Rattrap, and Dinobot running towards them.**

**Dinobot: Seems that they've already awaken!**

**Dinobot sprung at the group.**

**Dinobot: All four---five, of you please identify yourselves!**

**Takuya: Uh…I'm Takuya these are my friends Joey Wheeler, Tyranno Hassleberry, Sonic the hedgehog, and Kuriboh.**

**Rattrap: So that's what Fuzzy is, I thought he was Rhinox's lint experiment…**

**Dinobot: Are you Maximals or Predacons?**

**Takuya: What or what?**

**Cheetor: Well, those marks on you suggest that you guys are Maximals.**

**Takuya: Marks?**

**The group examined themselves to find strange marks that looked like mammal skulls.**

**Dinobot: Well, if you ARE Maximals, transform.**

**Takuya: What?**

**Dinobot: Well, if you are complete imbeciles, repeat after me! Dinobot MAXIMIZE!**

**Dinobot transformed from a Velociraptor to a robot.**

**Group: Dinobot Maximize?**

**Dinobot: YOUR names!**

**Takuya: Takuya MAXIMIZE!**

**Takuya switched from Komodo dragon mode to robot mode.**

**Takuya: Cool.**

**Joey: Joey MAXIMIZE!**

**Joey switched from wolf mode to robot mode.**

**Joey: Awesome!**

**Tyranno: Tyranno MAXIMIZE!**

**Tyranno switched from T-Rex mode to robot mode.**

**Tyranno: Sam Hill!**

**Sonic: Sonic MAXIMIZE!**

**Sonic switched from beast mode to his robot mode, which bore surprising resemblance to Mecha Sonic. All of their robot forms looked remarkably like their original forms, only a little more metallic.**

**Dinobot: Well, might as well get you used to your robot forms.**

**After the group was done practicing, they suddenly felt drained and white fields were surrounding them.**

**Takuya: What the heck?!**

**Dinobot: We've been in robot mode too long, Beast Mode!**

**Dinobot switched to raptor form.**

**Takuya: How do you do that?!**

**Dinobot: The Energon field is affecting us! You have to switch to Beast Mode. Say "Beast Mode" and you'll go back to your animal mode!**

**Group: Beast Mode!**

**The group reverted back to Beast Mode. Meanwhile, a short distance away, Waspinator, Inferno, and Terrorsaur weren't in the greatest of moods.**

**Waspinator: Uh…Megatron? The stasis pods were Maximals and Waspinator didn't reprogram them…**

**Megatron: Silence, fool! I'll come MYSELF!**

**Terrorsaur: Darn it!**

**Chapter 32: Welcome to the Beast Wars**

**Axalon:**

**Cheetor: Optimus! Rhinox! We're back!**

**Takuya: So, this is your base? Cool.**

**Rattrap: Yup, you'd be hard-pressed to find another ship as good as Axalon, well, except maybe the Darkside.**

**Sonic: What's Darkside?**

**Rattrap: That would be the Pred ship.**

**Takuya: So the Predacons are here, huh?**

**Cheetor: You're familiar with them?**

**Takuya: Oh yeah, they were causing mayhem at Springfield.**

**Rattrap: What's Springfield?**

**Joey: Nothin'.**

**Optimus: Cheetor, Rattrap, Dinobot, I trust your retrieval of the stasis pods was a success?**

**The group turned around to see a giant gorilla.**

**Optimus: Maybe you should come into the Axalon, it's not safe to have your mind wander in these times.**

**The group followed Optimus into the Axalon. There they found Rhinox working on something.**

**Optimus: Rhinox, how's that Energon bomb coming?**

**Rhinox: I'm not entirely sure that this'll work.**

**Takuya: A what bomb?**

**Optimus: An Energon bomb, hopefully this could end the Beast Wars.**

**Joey: Huh?**

**Rattrap: Well, ever since we landed on this hunk of prehistoric space junk, we, the Maximals, and the Predacons have been at war. Because of the high level of Energon radiation on this planet, we had to take the forms of local animals. So, Optimus Primal here called 'em the Beast Wars.**

**Tyranno: So, I take it that we came at a wrong time?**

**Cheetor: Not really, we were waiting for some recruits.**

**Rhinox: Tigatron and Airazor should be here any day now…**

**Joey: Who?**

**Dinobot: Other Maximals.**

**Meanwhile, a giant wasp was watching them.**

**Waspinator: Ooh! Energon bomb? Waspinator had better tell Megatron!**

**Megatron: No need, I heard everything. But is that moron Hassleberry a Tyrannosaur?**

**Waspinator: Uh…yes?**

**Megatron: Then I'll send in Tarantulas and come in myself!**

**Tyranno walked out, while in his beast mode.**

**Tarantulas: Night-night!**

**Tarantulas pounced on the unsuspecting dinosaur and injected him with venom that made him fall asleep. Tarantulas dragged him all the way to where Megatron was.**

**Tarantulas: The blockhead needs to shed a few pounds.**

**Megatron: Good work, Tarantulas. Now, for a fresh coat of paint. Tarantulas do with that moron what you will.**

**Tarantulas: I love that order! (Cackles)**

**Back in the Axalon, the group was a bit anxious.**

**Takuya: Uh…don't you guys think that it's odd that Tyranno's been away too long? **

Joey: Alright, I'll go lookin' for him. Beast Mode! 

**Joey switched out of his robot mode into his wolf mode before speeding off.**


	31. Quantum Surge

**Chapter 32: The Quantum Surge**

**The Void:**

**Megatron: Well, Lucemon, my search of the Planet of the Beasts has revealed that there are no Soul Mistresses in this world.**

**Lucemon: So, it's an independent world, huh? Well, you might as well go off to Elwood City with Emerald Empress and Badenov to collect the Soul Mistress there.**

**Megatron: Your command will be done, after I finish off that brat and the king's lackeys, yes.**

**Lucemon: Very well. Just make it quick!**

**Planet of the Beasts:**

**Joey had been running around for a while, when he spotted what appeared to be Tyranno Hassleberry.**

**Joey: Hey, Hassleberry! Where've you been?**

**Megatron didn't answer.**

**Joey: Hey, I know you can hear me, dino boy!**

**Megatron still didn't answer.**

**Joey: Well, I never thought it of ya' to give ME a cold shoulder.**

**Megatron: That's it, fleabag! Megatron TERRORIZE!**

**Megatron shifted from his T-Rex to robot mode.**

**Joey: (Screams) You ain't Hassleberry!**

**Megatron: (Sarcastically) Whatever gave it away? Anyway, you've been a thorn in lord Lucemon's side for far too long and I'm here to see that you won't leave the Planet of the Beasts…in one piece, that is.**

**Joey ran off as fast as his wolf legs could carry him, which was pretty hard considering the fact that Megatron was firing lasers and missiles at him. Joey got back inside the Axalon in a few minutes.**

**Rhinox: What's up, Joey?**

**Joey: (Gasping for breath) Hassleberry…not Hassleberry…Megatron…tried slagging me!**

**Takuya: Whoa, whoa, slow down Joey.**

**Sonic: Yeah, take a DEEP breath and tell us what happened.**

**Joey: (Deeply inhales) OK, I went out lookin' for Hassleberry, I tried talkin' with him, but he wouldn't talk. Then he turned into Megatron and he's trying to KILL me! I only just got away!**

**Sonic: So this Megatron guy disguised himself as Tyranno. But, where's the REAL Tyranno?**

**Dinobot: Whenever Megatron has someone who he doesn't need, he usually hands him over to that crackpot Tarantulas!**

**Rhinox: Dinobot used to be a Predacon, but joined the Maximals because he wanted an honorable team.**

**Takuya: Looks like we've got a rescue mission on our hands! Takuya MAXIMIZE!**

**Takuya switched into robot mode.**

**Dinobot: Wait! How do you plan on getting into Tarantulas' lair? It's underground.**

**Sonic: I can take care of that.**

**Cheetor: I'm going with you, guys!**

**Optimus: Better make it quick, Rhinox says that there's a Quantum Surge heading towards this planet.**

**Takuya: Don't worry, we'll be there and back before it hits.**

**Joey: And I think that your friends'll be here before that.**

**Rhinox: I'll send them a message now.**

**Takuya, Joey, Sonic, and Cheetor then started on their way. Joey then found something near a ship in a lake of lava.**

**Joey: Hey, what's this hole? Hey guys!**

**Cheetor: Hey, I got trapped in this once, this is Tarantulas' lair!**

**Takuya: Well, cannonball!**

**Takuya then jumped into the hole.**

**Joey: He may be my friend, but I hate it when he gets like this…**

**Joey then jumped into the hole, followed by Sonic and Cheetor. The group then fell into a cavern, where Tarantulas was in front of a struggling Tyranno.**

**Tyranno: You can't keep me here, bug boy! If only I could break this dadgum webbing, then…**

**Tarantulas: Sorry, dingbat! You're not going anywhere!**

**Joey then tapped Tarantulas on the shoulder.**

**Joey: Uh…excuse me?**

**Tarantulas: What?!**

**Joey: THIS!**

**When Tarantulas turned around, he found Joey's fist slamming into his face.**

**Joey: Nobody but nobody does that to MY buddy!**

**Tyranno: Well, I'll be. I never knew you cared.**

**Joey: Well, we are on the same side.**

**Takuya: Don't worry, buddy, I'll get ya' out.**

**Takuya then got a laser sword and cut Tyranno's bonds.**

**Cheetor: We've gotta act fast! That Quantum Surge will be here ANY second now!**

**Sonic: Well, I have no idea what a Quantum Surge is, but it obviously isn't good! Sonic MAXIMIZE!**

**Sonic then switched into his robot mode and zoomed out of the hole. Takuya, Tyranno, Joey, and Cheetor found another way out.**

**Back at Axalon, Airazor and Tigatron had just arrived.**

**Rattrap: We're in TROUBLE! That Quantum Surge is gonna hit any second now!**

**Tigatron: Well, put up the shields then!**

**Optimus: We CAN'T! Our comrades are out there!**

**Dinobot: Well, if those fools won't get here soon enough, they'll find shelter.**

**Back at the group, the outlook was VERY grim.**

**Cheetor: Oh boy! We're in TROUBLE! That Quantum Surge will be on us in three…two…one!**

**Takuya: Uh…guys? Do you realize where we are?**

**Cheetor: Oh, slag! We're at the Darkside! The Predacons' base!**

**Joey: Uh…giant light show headed towards us…**

**Megatron: So, you unfortunates decided to wander into our area to save your friend?**

**Megatron, Terrorsaur, and Scorponok had surrounded the unfortunate five.**

**Joey: Well, if ain't our old buddies, Moe, Larry, and Curly.**

**Scorponok: How DARE you compare us to imbeciles!**

**Terrorsaur: For that, you'll PAY!**

**Tyranno: Uh…haven't you noticed that there's a light show headed right towards us?**

**Megatron: Oh…yeah.**

**The group then got struck by the Quantum Surge.**

**Megatron: (Grunts) Well, surge or no surge, you five will DIE!**

**After the group beat the Predacons, they passed out.**

**After a while, the group regained consciousness.**

**Takuya: Oh MAN. That hurt.**

**Cheetor: Jumping Gyros! What happened to you guys?**

**Joey: US?! Look at what happened to YOU!**

**Takuya: What are you guys talkin' about?**

**Cheetor: Uh, maybe you should look in that pool.**

**Takuya looked in there to find that his robotic form had changed. Joey, Tyranno, Sonic, and Cheetor were soon there. They were now a little more metallic and shiny, too.**

**Joey: Hey, I'm more gorgeous than usual!**

**Tyranno: What in blazes are you talkin' about?**

**Takuya: I bet that Quantum Surge did something to us. Let's see what happened to our Beast Modes.**

**Group: Beast Mode!**

**The group then turned into robotic forms of their Beast Modes.**

**Cheetor: Now THAT'S gorgeous!**

**Takuya: Well, at least we can agree on something.**

**Joey's front paws then sprouted motorcycle wheels.**

**Joey: Hey! I'm a wheeled wolf!**

**Takuya then got some all-terrain wheels.**

**Takuya: I'm ready to go places!**

**Cheetor's sides suddenly sprouted jets.**

**Cheetor: Hey, what're these gizmos for?**

**Cheetor suddenly took off.**

**Cheetor: WHOA! HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING?!**

**Cheetor then bowled the group over and a red X appeared over them.**

**Tyranno: I think that this will take some getting used to…**

**Back at the Axalon, Optimus and Rattrap had gone Transmetal, too. And he was observing the landscape.**

**Optimus: I still can't believe that Cheetor and the rest might be gone…**

**Rattrap: Don't worry, I'll go lookin' for them. BEAST MODE!**

**Rattrap switched into beast mode, wheels appeared, and he zoomed off.**

**Optimus: But, just in case, I'm coming. BEAST MODE!**

**Optimus changed into his gorilla form and surfed off into the sky.**

**Back with the group, Sonic just saw something.**

**Sonic: Hey, what's kickin' up that dust cloud? Anyway, let's see how fast it is. BEAST MODE!**

**Sonic turned into a metallic hedgehog and turned into a kind of wheel with blades on the edges. He then sped off towards the object and found that it was a metal rat.**

**Sonic: Rattrap? Is that you?**

**Rattrap: Nice to see you, too, Sonic. Looks like the quantum surge affected you too. Optimus sent me to pick you guys up.**

**Sonic: How about a race first, now that you're so fast?**

**Rattrap: Sure, why not?**

**After the race, Sonic and Rattrap sped towards the group.**

**Cheetor: Hey, Rattrap! Nice to see that you changed like us!**

**Takuya: Well, didn't you say that Optimus sent you to fetch us?**

**Rattrap: Sorry. Let's get moving!**


	32. Beamed into the Computer

_**To celebrate six hundred hits, I'm posting a second chapter! R&R.**_

**Chapter 33: Beamed into a Computer**

**The group got back to the Axalon.**

**Optimus: Nice to see that you guys changed, too. But didn't you get caught in Predacon territory?**

**Takuya: Yeah, Megatron, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur gave us a bit of trouble during the surge, but we got the best of them. We even destroyed Scorponok and Terrorsaur.**

**Tyranno: And look, a visual aid.**

**Tyranno held up Scorponok's severed head.**

**Joey: And more.**

**Joey held up one of Terrorsaur's wings.**

**Joey: I think I might use this as a hood ornament.**

**Airazor: So, you guys are Takuya, Tyranno, Joey, and Sonic. I am Airazor. Airazor MAXIMIZE!**

**Airazor switched from eagle to robot mode.**

**Joey: Whoa, she's hot…**

**Dinobot: It's a great victory to see that you destroyed Megatron's second in command and Terrorsaur, but did you get rid of Megatron?**

**Takuya: Uh…**

**Voice: No, they didn't!**

**A metallic T-Rex appeared, other than Tyranno.**

**Takuya: Well, if it isn't our old pal, Megatron.**

**Megatron: Did you miss me? Anyway, Megatron TERRORIZE!**

**The T-Rex turned into Megatron's robot mode.**

**Megatron: Now, Maximals, I end the Beast Wars, NOW!**

**Sonic: Not if I have anything to say about it!**

**Sonic spun at Megatron, who simply knocked him onto the computer. Sonic landed on his back, but he jumped back onto his feet, touching many keys in the process.**

**Voice: This is the Hacker. You are misusing the system!**

**Takuya: What the heck's going on here?**

**Cheetor: Don't ask me! Rattrap does this all the time and this never happened!**

**Joey: Well, where's it comin' from?!**

**Tyranno: I think that it's comin' from the computer!**

**Voice: Further misuse of this system will result in your immediate arrest!**

**Sonic tried to move off, but touched another button.**

**Group: Sonic!**

**Sonic: Oops.**

**Voice: Intruder alert! You are all under arrest!**

**Optimus: Get out of there!**

**The group tried to run off, but some lasers caught them. They pixilated and vanished.**

**Optimus: NO!**

**Megatron: With any luck, Hacker will deal with them, yes!**


	33. Warp Into the Void

**Chapter 34: Warp into the Void**

**Uncharted sea:**

**Yugi and Koji got to their old ship on Yugi's outrigger canoe.**

**Koji: Well, it took long enough to find the ship.**

**Yugi: Well you did row further away from the boat. Frankly, I'm surprised that it didn't sink.**

**Koji: That makes two of us.**

**Koji and Yugi then stopped at their ship.**

**Koji: Zoë! I've found Takuya!**

**There wasn't an answer.**

**Koji: ZOË!**

**Yugi: Leaving her behind was a very foolish choice, Koji. The Dark Souls have been here again.**

**Koji: How do YOU know?!**

**Yugi: Well, was this originally MADE black?**

**The ship was, indeed, a darker color than Koji remembered.**

**Koji: That was obvious. Where do you think they went?**

**Yugi: I think that they went into the Void.**

**Koji: But that's just a scary story for kids. A realm that's completely darkness without sky or earth, come on!**

**Yugi: Actually, I've been there. I was attacked by one of the Society of Shadow's lackeys.**

**Koji: Who?**

**Yugi: They're in charge of the Dark Souls. And the Legion of Dark attacked me and my own Darkness gave me this.**

**Yugi then revealed a long scar on his shoulder.**

**Koji: Wait, then you've got to have a way in there.**

**Yugi: Yes. Any given Millennium Item can open a door to the Void. I have the Millennium Puzzle, so we can get in!**

**Yugi revealed the Millennium Puzzle, there was a flash of light, and the two vanished.**


	34. Cyber Space

**Chapter 35: Cyber Chase**

**Cyberspace:**

**Takuya woke up and found that he was back to normal, except he looked a bit metallic.**

**Takuya: Where the heck am I? And where's Tyranno, Joey, and Sonic?**

**Tyranno, Joey, Sonic, and Cheetor came in with a bunch of mechanical Dark Souls who had guns at their backs.**

**Takuya: Well, you got in here, too, huh Cheetor?**

**Cheetor: Yeah, but now's not exactly the time to talk about this…**

**Takuya: Well, why don't we show them who's boss?!**

**Joey: Uh…Taky? Maybe you should look behind you.**

**Takuya: Why?**

**Voice: I'm why!**

**Takuya wheeled around to find Hacker.**

**Hacker: I am the Hacker, supreme ruler of Cyberspace!**

**Takuya: (Sarcastically) Yeah right. Anyway let's SCRAP!**

**Hacker: I don't think so! Dark Souls, set your blasters to stun!**

**The Dark Souls then proceeded to electrocute the four others.**

**Hacker: That's enough!**

**The Dark Souls stopped electrocuting the four, whose bodies were smoking.**

**Joey: Uh…Takuya? I'd recommend NOT letting them electrocute us.**

**Takuya: Alright, Chin-boy, I get the hint!**

**Hacker: Now, if you don't want your buddies to get blasted into atoms, you'll come with me, you heroes always fold in a situation between friends and their deaths!**

**Takuya: Lousy jerk…**

**Joey: Well, he's got a point.**

**Hacker locked the four up.**

**Takuya: You can't keep us in here! We'll get out!**

**Dark Soul 1: He's clinging to the bars again.**

**Dark Soul 2: Yup, let's shock him again.**

**Dark Soul 2 pressed a button and Takuya got shocked.**

**Tyranno: Why do you do these things, Taky?**

**Takuya: I don't see you five thinking of anything!**

**Tyranno: Actually, we've been drawing on the floor to see the best way out.**

**Joey: I suggested Sonic spinning through.**

**Sonic: And I suggest Joey melting this steel. Didn't you say that he did that in Frostbite Falls?**

**Joey: Sorry, Sonic. This isn't known metal, besides, I have NO idea where we are!**

**Voice: Simple! You're in Cyberspace!**

**The five turned to find that they weren't the only ones shut into a cell.**

_**No criticism for placing in a PBS show, because another one's gonna follow AFTER this, but those two are the only ones.**_


	35. Cyber Squad

**Chapter 36: The Cyber Squad**

**Takuya: Hey, why didn't we notice you guys earlier?**

**Bird: We were asleep. Anyway, my name is Digit. These are my buddies Matt, Jackie, and Inez.**

**Takuya: Nice to meet you guys. I'm Takuya, these guys are Tyranno Hassleberry, Joey Wheeler, Sonic the hedgehog, and Cheetor.**

**Matt: Well, we're in a bit of a pickle here.**

**Jackie: For one thing we're in this prison just because we kicked Hacker's butt over and over again, and for another, Hacker shut down Motherboard, making HIM the Ruler of Cyberspace!**

**Joey: Uh…Motherboard?**

**Inez: The original ruler of Cyberspace.**

**Tyranno: (Calmly) Aw that's real nice, but…(Sternly) DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE A WAY OUT?!**

**Digit: Well, we didn't, but that was before you guys came here.**

**Matt: We wanted to get those Dark Souls out of the way, but Digit's the only one with weapons and they're still short-range.**

**Jackie: And didn't Sonic say that Joey could summon fire?**

**Joey: Fire, wind, earth, or water. Whichever you prefer.**

**Inez: Well, to get rid of the Dark Souls, how about wind?**

**Joey: One tornado with everything on it comin' up!**

**Joey started twisting his element lance in a circle until a tornado picked up the Dark Souls and threw them, screaming, into an abyss.**

**Jackie: Well, that takes care of the Dark Souls. Now how about earth to release us?**

**Joey: Alright. Element lance! Summon up a boulder!**

**A small hunk of rock sped towards and pressed a red button, which released Digit, Matt, Jackie, and Inez.**

**Digit: And to return the favor…**

**Digit pressed another button, and the group's cell opened up.**

**Takuya: Thanks, guys!**

**Digit: It was the least we could do!**

**Tyranno: What's here?**

**Tyranno opened a drawer and saw some blasters.**

**Joey: Hey, I bet that's where Hacker put some spare weapons!**

**Cheetor: But why'd Hacker leave it unlocked?**

**Voice: Uh…he didn't. We just unlocked it.**

**The group turned to see Buzz and Delete.**

**Sonic: Who're these guys?**

**Matt: They're Hacker's lackeys Buzz, the ball, and Delete the tall one.**

**Inez: And they have the combined IQ less than your usual lug nut.**

**Delete: Actually, we WERE our boss' lackeys until…until…**

**Buzz: Until he got those Dark Souls, then he fired us!**

**Sonic: So, you want vengeance on your old boss?**

**Buzz: What's in it for us?**

**Digit: Well, I do have a donut machine and…**

**Buzz: It's a deal!**

**Tyranno: In any case…**

**Tyranno got out two extra blasters.**

**Tyranno: Looks like you're in with us!**


	36. Hacker

**Chapter 37: Hacker**

**After a bit of travelling, the group reached a large, steel door.**

**Buzz: Well, this is it. Hacker's control room.**

**Delete: Yeah, we were still hangin' around the boss's place when we heard where he was keeping Motherboard!**

**Group: Well, spill it out, will ya'?!**

**Buzz: He said that he was keeping her in a file on that computer!**

**Takuya: Well, how many files are there?**

**Delete: About a million.**

**Sonic: How very Jurassic Park.**

**Digit: Don't worry, we've got a way to track Motherboard!**

**Digit held out a Squak Pad.**

**Joey: Whoa…a doo-dad.**

**Digit: It's a Squak Pad! It has MANY functions and I've programmed this to track Motherboard's signal!**

**Cheetor: Uh…maybe I should handle this…**

**Takuya: Well, you're the techno geek.**

**Cheetor: Hey! Who're ya' calling a techno geek?!**

**Matt: There's no time for arguing! We've gotta get Motherboard out!**

**Takuya: Well, I can get us in!**

**Takuya turned into Agunimon and kicked the door open.**

**Agunimon: See? No need for a password!**

**Cheetor: Now to get Motherboard out!**

**After Cheetor got Motherboard out, they were cheering, soon to be interrupted by Hacker.**

**Takuya: Well, if it isn't Hacker.**

**Hacker: That's THE Hacker, to you!**

**Takuya: Whatever.**

**Hacker: And I never thought that you two dunce-buckets would turn on me, your boss!**

**Buzz: You ain't our boss anymore, boss. YOU fired us!**

**Hacker: Well, if you guys are going to betray me, I'll dismantle you with my bare hands!**

**Hacker sprung upon them and ripped off both of their heads.**

**Takuya: What the heck?! He killed those two so easily!**

**Digit: Don't worry, Motherboard can bring them back!**

**Hacker: Not if I have anything to say about it. And with the Dark Souls, I'll have her in that file again!**

**Takuya: Well, we'll stop you from doing that!**

**After the group defeated Hacker, Takuya held the Soul Blade to Hacker's head.**

**Hacker: No! You won't!**

**Takuya: I shouldn't do this…**

**Joey: He killed Buzz and Delete, what do YOU think you should do?**

**Tyranno: And it won't matter how many times we whoop him, he'll just keep coming back for more!**

**Cheetor: If you spare his life NOW, he won't do it to you LATER!**

**Joey: Is there anything you've gotta say, Sonic?**

**Sonic: No, I'm staying out of it.**

**Takuya seemed to think, never moving his Soul Blade from Hacker's throat. He finally made his mind and slashed. Hacker's head didn't fall off, but his arms and legs did.**

**Takuya: I improvised, so I didn't kill him, but he can't do any damage!**

**Hacker: You won't get away with this! I've got the Dark Souls on my side!**

**Sonic: Uh…maybe it'd be better to gag him.**

**Sonic gagged the cyborg and Joey welded him to the wall with some fire.**

**Takuya: There, now a couple weeks in this situation should make him go straight.**

**Joey: Hey, did you check for Soul Mistresses in Planet of the Beasts?**

**Takuya: Sorry, but the Soul Cube didn't exactly act up. And the Master Emerald said that if the Soul Cube doesn't act up in a world, there's no Soul Mistress.**

**Tyranno: Well, your pocket's glowing.**

**Takuya: Oh yeah…**

**Takuya noticed that his pocket was glowing uncontrollably and he exposed it to the light of the computer.**

**Matt: Uh…what's with the light show?**

**Takuya: You'll see.**

**The only person who was affect by this was Inez. She floated horizontally in the air.**

**Inez: I am Inez, Soul Mistress of Cyberspace.**

**Digit: What the…**

**Light suddenly filled all of Cyberspace and wherever there was Dark Souls, they vanished.**


	37. Darkness Negotiations

**Chapter 38: Darkness Negotiation**

**The Void:**

**Bakura was standing patiently behind Lord Lucemon's fortress. He'll be here, he was never late. Suddenly, Tohokari appeared.**

**Bakura: Nice to see you Darkness of Takuya.**

**Tohokari: Same to you, Darkness of Yugi. Anyway, is there any reason why you forced me to come here? I had to turn down THREE missions from Raditz.**

**Bakura: Alright, first of all, you agreed, and I told Raditz to forward all missions to Kleiser.**

**Tohokari: Speaking of which, I think I should bump him off, too.**

**Bakura: THAT'S why I had you come here! You can't keep killing off members of the Legion for your rank!**

**Tohokari: So?**

**Bakura: If you keep doing this, Raditz will consider you a traitor and personally see that you are eliminated!**

**Tohokari: Why? No one will miss me.**

**Bakura: Actually, I know a certain someone who would.**

**Tohokari: Who are you talking about?**

**Bakura: Well, you could see it from any world. She can't exactly keep her eyes off you.**

**Tohokari: If you're talkin' about Kali, you should keep your nose out of my business, white-head.**

**Bakura: If another member of the Legion dies and you're discovered…**

**Tohokari: If you're saying that you're gonna turn me in, then…**

**Bakura: I'll cover for you, wielder of the metal card.**

**Tohokari: Well, I've got to make it up to Raditz.**

**Tohokari walked off, away from Bakura.**

**Bakura: Do I have to think FOR him?!**


	38. Elwood City

**Chapter 39: Elwood City**

**Portal Between worlds:**

**Takuya: Tyranno! I feel as if something's trying to rip me apart!**

**Joey: It's never been THIS rocky, even when Sonic joined us!**

**Cheetor: It's like the Quantum Surge all over again!**

**Tyranno: Well, Inez DID say that this world was half destroyed! What did you expect?! A little walk through the park?!**

**Sonic: Hold on a little longer, guys! We're almost there…**

**The group finally burst into the middle of a town.**

**Takuya: OW! Hey? What're these things on the top of my head?**

**Takuya saw a window and found that he had bear ears and he found that his human nose had turned into an animal's nose.**

**Takuya: WHOA! When did THAT happen?!**

**Joey: Yeah, and I've turned into a television!**

**Takuya got the pun because Joey had grown rabbit ears. Sonic and Cheetor didn't change, but Tyranno turned into an alligator.**

**Tyranno: Talk about a freaky mutation…**

**The group then saw two police officers dragging someone wearing glasses, jeans, and a yellow sweater away.**

**Sonic: Where do you think that those guys are going?**

**Takuya: There's only one way to find out…**

**After the group finished chasing the soldiers with the person, they were in a courtroom. The person was an aardvark, no older than eight.**

**Person: The honorable judge and Soul Mistress Muffy Crosswire presiding.**

**Takuya: Did he just say Soul Mistress?**

**Tyranno: I guess so.**

**Joey: But how could she have been awakened? We haven't arrived until recently.**

**Tyranno: And I think that if those Society of Shadow bums got here, she'd have her soul in their diabolical hands!**

**Takuya: You sure have a flare for the dramatic, but there ARE other Soul Cubes, remember? We'll just wait and find out.**

**Muffy Crosswire, wearing beautiful clothes, walked in and sat down at the judge's table.**

**Person: The accused, Arthur Read.**

**Muffy Crosswire: This boy is GUILTY! He's the one who put those 'Faker' adds into the newspapers! And the evidence…BECAUSE your Soul Mistress says so.**

**Jury: Oh yeah, yeah, guilty…**

**Arthur: Hey! This isn't fair! Muffy, you know me, why are you doing this?**

**Muffy: My reasons are none of your concern. And has the jury made up it's mind?**

**Jury: We, the jury find the accused…not guilty.**

**Muffy: WHAT?! I AM YOUR SOUL MISTRESS AND I SAY THAT HE'S GUILTY!**

**Jury: Uh…on second thought, we find the accused guilty as charged.**

**Takuya: We can't just let this unfair trial go on! We've gotta save this kid from this fate!**

**Tyranno: But we're outsiders and that would be considered meddling.**

**Joey: No, we've gotta help out that kid.**

**Tyranno: I thought that you were enforcing the world order back at Station Square.**

**Joey: That was then and now I agree with Yug. The World Order is obsolete and NOW IS THE TIME FOR INTERVENTION!**

**Sonic: NOW you're talkin'!**

**The five then sprung into the courtroom.**

**Muffy: Who are you five?**

**Takuya: I'm Takuya and you're a pretender!**

**Tyranno: I'm Captain Hassleberry, you faker!**

**Joey: I'm Sir Joey and you are an unfair judge!**

**Sonic: I'm Sonic the hedgehog and Arthur is innocent!**

**Cheetor: I'm Cheetor of the Maximals and you are going DOWN!**

**Muffy: And I am Muffy Crosswire, Soul Mistress in this world of Elwood City.**

**Takuya: Are you kidding?! My Soul Cube isn't reacting at all! And I know from the Master Emerald that the Soul Cube reacts when in the presence of the Soul Mistress, awakened or NOT!**

**Muffy: Well, whatever that Master Emerald is, (Sounds like a good accessory. I should order it here sometime.) It has obviously misled you. I am the Soul Mistress of Elwood City and the daughter of Ed Crosswire of Crosswire Motors.**

**Joey: Hey, didn't that guy sell King Yugi that half-busted beetle when he said it was a Ferrari?**

**Muffy: Uh…If the king wants a refund, tell him he can just give Crosswire Motors another call and…**

**Joey: HA! That shows how much YOU know, Muffy. King Yugi's off to destroy Dark Souls, PLUS he said that he wouldn't trust your dad again, he's going with the usual Vehicroids. And for another thing, I don't think that Knuckles would ACTUALLY let you BUY the Master Emerald!**

**Muffy: Everyone's got their price.**

**Takuya: Actually Knuckles' has a DUTY to guard the Master Emerald. And you ARE an idiot, saying that you're a Soul Mistress. Do you have ANY idea on what you're messing with?!**

**Suddenly, Boris Badenov and Emerald Empress burst through the courtroom door.**

**Emerald Empress: Apparently not. We thought that we should check out the rumors of the Soul Mistress.**


	39. Triple Threat

**Chapter 40: Triple Threat**

**Boris: (Murmuring) Lord Lucemon? Is there a Soul Mistress in the immediate area?**

**Lucemon: No, Badenov, I sense a Soul Mistress in this world, but not in the area you're in. And by the way, Megatron is on his way.**

**Joey: OH NO! MEGATRON!**

**Arthur: Who?**

**Sonic: He's some robot from the Planet of the Beasts.**

**Emerald Empress: Well, there's one sure-fire way to make sure that princess here IS the Soul Mistress. (In a teasing tone) Come on, girl, make all the Dark Souls vanish. Send us into a panic and running for our lives.**

**Muffy: Uh…Uh…Uh…**

**Emerald Empress: Just as I thought! You're a fraud! You only CLAIM to be the Soul Mistress for attention, and here's for that half-busted auto that your daddy sent me!**

**Emerald Empress sprung over to Muffy, grabbed her by the hair, swung it around, and threw her away.**

**Boris: And don't come back!**

**Takuya: Now to show you two just who's boss…again!**

**Arthur: You're not in it alone, I'm with you!**

**Cheetor: You? Fight?! (Laughs) What can YOU do?!**

**Arthur: THIS.**

**Arthur activated a gadget on his hand and a ball of pure energy blasted a boulder into rubble.**

**Cheetor: Oh.**

**After the six defeated Emerald Empress and Badenov, Megatron appeared.**

**Megatron: So, you guys managed to beat Emerald Empress and Badenov. But, now it's time for PAYBACK, YES!**

**After the group defeated Megatron, the other two got up.**

**Megatron: I think now is the time for a tactical retreat. BEAST MODE!**

**Megatron converted back to a metal T-Rex and flew away via jets on his sides. Emerald Empress and Boris Badenov quickly got up and ran after him.**

**Takuya: Well, looks like we trounced Megatron for the THIRD time in a row.**

**Joey: Don't get cocky, Taky, he's just retreating to come at us from another place**

**Tyranno: Yeah and we've gotta be ready.**

**Sonic: Anyway, I knew that Muffy girl was a faker from the start.**

**Cheetor: The only thing that's bothering me is this--Why'd she do it? She's got enough attention as the daughter of the biggest rip-off artist in all the worlds.**

**Arthur: It's quite simple…whoever you guys are.**

**Takuya: Sorry, forgot about the introduction. I'm Takuya, wielder of the fire card.**

**Joey: I'm Joey Wheeler, knight of the Card Castle.**

**Tyranno: I'm Hassleberry, code-named Tyranno.**

**Sonic: The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.**

**Cheetor: And I'm Cheetor of the Maximals.**

**Arthur: Nice to meet you guys, I'm Arthur Read, leader of the Rebellious Rascals.**

**Takuya: Who're those?**

**Arthur: They're kids around my age who don't want Muffy ruling the town because she claims that she's the Soul Mistress.**

**Cheetor: You were saying BEFORE the introduction?**

**Arthur: Oh yeah. The reason WHY Muffy wanted attention for claims to be a Soul Mistress is because enough attention with Muffy is NEVER enough. If ANY of us worked together, even on a project for school, she'd take ALL of the credit, claiming that she did it all by herself!**

**Tyranno: I take it that's a usual thing?**

**Arthur: Yeah, our school had to buy a lie detector because of it and because of it we had to eat Tuna Surprise for a WEEK.**

**Takuya: I don't know what Tuna Surprise is, but it can't be anything TOO tasty.**

**Arthur: Anyway, for exposing Muffy as the faker she is, I'll take you to the Rebellious Rascals.**


	40. Shattered

**Chapter 42: Shattered**

**Elwood City:**

**Arthur: Takuya, Joey, Tyranno, Sonic, and Cheetor, I'd like to introduce you to the Rebellious Rascals. My right-hand man, Buster Baxter…**

**Buster: Hey.**

**Arthur: The muscle, Binky Barnes…**

**Binky: What's up, wimp?**

**Tyranno: Who're you callin' a wimp, you wimp?!**

**Joey: Ignore him.**

**Arthur: The brains of the outfit, the Brain.**

**Brain: Greetings.**

**Arthur: The leader of the distraction force and my (gritted teeth) obnoxious little sister (normal) D.W.**

**D.W.: Hi.**

**Arthur: And my second-in-command, Francine Frensky.**

**Francine: Yo.**

**Takuya: Hey, everyone. I'm Takuya. These are my friends Tyranno Hassleberry, Joey Wheeler, Sonic the hedgehog, and Cheetor.**

**D.W.: Takuya? What kind of name is that?**

**Takuya: Well, what kind of name is D.W.?**

**Arthur: He wins.**

**Buster: Hey, do people in your world keep fireflies in their pockets?**

**Takuya: Oh, it's the Soul Cube, the REAL Soul Mistress has to be near…**

**Arthur: But we thought, mainly because of Muffy, that Soul Mistresses didn't exist.**

**Joey: Actually, Soul Mistresses are as real as you or I.**

**Takuya: Now to liberate this world from the Dark Souls…**

**Voice: Actually now's the time for this world to be consumed by the Dark Souls.**

**The group turned around to find Emerald Empress, Boris Badenov, and Megatron.**

**Arthur: How did you guys find us?**

**Emerald Empress: A little birdy told us. A little birdy by the name of Muffy Crosswire!**

**Arthur: What?! Muffy may be a credit hog, but not a traitor.**

**Megatron: Don't count on it, boy! The moment she was exposed, she came to use and sang like a bird. After that we removed her soul. You can have her back, now.**

**Megatron tossed Muffy's body at them.**

**Takuya: Well, eat Soul Mistress!**

**Takuya exposed the Soul Cube to light and Francine was affected.**

**Boris: We've gotta act FAST! Activate the Soul Siphons!**

**Three Soul Siphons were fired at Francine.**

**Francine: I am Francine, Soul Mistress of Elwood City.**

**Megatron: Sorry, but the removal of Dark Souls won't happen.**

**The three red lasers hit Francine and removed her soul. She fell, unconscious, just like Nell Fenwick, to the ground.**

**Emerald Empress: Now, just removing one soul won't do, we have orders from Lucemon himself that we couldn't leave ANY survivors!**

**Red lasers were fired everywhere until the only people who still had souls were Takuya, Joey, Tyranno, Sonic, Cheetor, and Arthur.**

**Megatron: Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!**

**Takuya: We'll get back their souls if it's the last thing we do!**

**Megatron: Emerald Empress! Take the Soul Siphons and GO!**

**Emerald Empress: With pleasure.**

**She left through a portal with the souls.**

**Joey: Let's settle this!**

**After the battle, the two left.**

**Arthur: What's going to happen to Elwood City?**

**Joey: I'm afraid that there's no hope for it.**

**Arthur: Not if I can do anything about it! I'm coming with you guys!**

**Takuya: Looks like we've got another member, guys.**


	41. Trouble in the Castle

**Chapter 43: Trouble in the Castle**

**The Card Castle:**

**Tea and Jaden were side by side.**

**Tea: What's taking them so long? They shouldn't have been gone this long…**

**Jaden: Well, no one really knows where Yugi is, he could be in the Void for all we know.**

**Two people rushed in, Jaden knew them as Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh.**

**Jaden: Hey, guys. Ruby, aren't you Jesse's Duel Spirit?**

**Ruby Carbuncle: Ruby-uby!**

**Jaden: Sorry, what was that?**

**Ruby Carbuncle: Ruby-uby!**

**Jaden: I need someone who can translate…**

**Bastion walked in and noticed what was going on.**

**Bastion: Uh…Jaden, I speak Duel Monster.**

**Jaden: Well then, let her rip!**

**Bastion leaned down to Ruby Carbuncle.**

**Bastion: Alright, Ruby, what's your story?**

**Ruby Carbuncle: Ruby-uby!**

**Bastion: Of course. Jaden, he says that Jesse's gone.**

**Jaden: WHAT?!**

**Bastion: He also says that the Chamber of the Millennium Items has been broken into and covered with shadows.**

**Tea: WHAT?!**

**Bastion: He also says that Jon left Lauren for Lizzie.**

**Both: WHAT?!**

**Jaden: Have you gotten through to Tyranno and Joey?**

**Bastion: Sorry, but our connection was terminated when he entered Station Square, home of Sonic the hedgehog.**

**Tea: Well, why not send a Kuriboh with a visual message?**

**Bastion: There's an idea. The only problem is that Tyranno Hassleberry never left for New Domino Town, Frostbite Falls, or any other world without his sword that could rip open portals to other worlds. I'll make something.**

**Bastion repeated to his lab and there was Spider-man music playing. He produced many things, included a picture of Spider-man, a Garfield comic, a cool design for a Yu-Gi-Oh card, and a tic-tac-toe game. He actually overfilled his wastebasket with paper and had to replace it with a bigger one. Finally, he made it.**

**Bastion: This belt will allow the wearer to pass through worlds, even to the Void itself! (lightning crackle)**

**Jaden: Did you spend all your time trying to perfect that lightning?**

**Bastion: Sort of…**

**Jaden: Well, send in Kuriboh. I mean he just turned up…**

**Tea: Good enough. Kuriboh!**

**Kuriboh: (Usual Kuriboh noise)**

**Bastion: We need you to follow Hassleberry and Joey, wherever they are.**

**Kuriboh: (Usual Kuriboh noise)**

**Bastion: I don't care who they've teamed up with, just get going!**

**Kuriboh: (Usual Kuriboh noise)**

**Kuriboh vanished.**


	42. Dartz

**Chapter 44: Dartz**

**The Void:**

**Dark Zane walked up to Lucemon, who was concentrating his energy into a pile of red slime.**

**Dark Zane: Master, I've noticed that all the others have been sent on missions, except me.**

**Lucemon: Don't worry, my most devoted servant, I've been saving a SPECIAl mission for you.**

**Dark Zane: And that would be?**

**Lucemon: I need you to go into the past.**

**Dark Zane: (Grins) As you wish!**

**Station Square:**

**Takuya: Did we have to go here?**

**Joey: Had to, it was far enough to shake the Dark Souls off our tails.**

**Tails: Hey, guys!**

**Tails was running at them and stopped just in time.**

**Joey: Hey Tails, long time, no see.**

**Tails: Nice to see you guys to, but…who's the new guy?**

**Takuya: This is Arthur Read, we saved him from having his soul removed.**

**Tails: Hi, my name's Tails. Anyway, Takuya, a fuzzy thing appeared and is looking for you guys!**

**Joey: Oh, Kuriboh! I forgot about him after what happened in Planet of the Beasts.**

**Tails: Anyway, he's at our house! And Sonic, Chris has been searching for you.**

**Sonic: We'll have to make this quick.**

**Sonic ran off while carrying the rest of them. They soon reached the Thorndyke residence and found Kuriboh.**

**Takuya: Hey, Kuriboh. Sorry about leaving you.**

**Kuriboh: (Usual Kuriboh noise)**

**Kuriboh then handed out a card.**

**Takuya: Huh? What's this?**

**Joey: Oh yeah! That's a message card! It's only used by people in the Card Castle over long distances! We just might have a message from Tea or Jaden on our hands!**

**Joey took the card and pressed it, a virtual form of Queen Tea's head appeared.**

**Tea: Joey, Tyranno, I hope that your quest has yielded success, but now something's happened in the Card Castle. The Chamber of the Millennium Items, which has always held light to this world, has been shrouded in darkness. If this continues, the Card Castle, followed by New Domino Town and every other world out there, will fall into the hands of the Dark Souls. Please do something about this. We'll all send our good luck. Tea out.**

**The virtual head vanished.**

**Tyranno: SAM HILL! I thought that things were bad in the worlds, but not THIS bad!**

**Takuya: Hey, what's going on here?**

**Joey: Since the first worlds were created, the Millennium Items were sealed in the Card Castle! They were there to protect it from any form of darkness. But who knows what'll happen now that they've been shrouded in darkness?**

**Tyranno: Yeah, this is an event that's never happened before.**

**Takuya: But you guys MUST know someone who knows about this!**

**Joey: Well, there's one, except he was a baddie for a while until King Yugi set him straight.**

**Sonic: Well, your castle won't get saved if you guys aren't willing to take a chance!**

**Cheetor: Sonic's right.**

**Arthur: Yeah, your world won't save itself, you know.**

**Tyranno: Well then, we're off to New Domino Town.**

**Takuya: Will we meet Zane?**

**Joey: No, the person we're looking for is MUCH lower than his base.**

**Tyranno: OK, here we go!**

**Tyranno slashed with his sword and the group vanished into the portal.**

**New Domino Town:**

**The group found that they were deep underground.**

**Joey: Uh…Dartz? Are you still here?**

**Dartz: Yes I am, Joseph.**

**Dartz walked out of the shadows.**

**Takuya: So, you're Dartz, I'm…**

**Dartz: Takuya, Sonic the hedgehog, Cheetor, and Arthur Read.**

**Takuya: How do you…**

**Dartz: Yes, I know anything I set my mind to. And I know about the plight of the Card Castle. This portal will take you to a very special world.**

**Dartz held up a hand and a grey portal appeared.**

**Dartz: This will lead you to a place that you might know as the past. If you can stop the person who's causing this, the Card Castle can and will return to normal.**

**Takuya: Well, let's get going!**

**Dartz: I must warn you that Old Domino Town might cause confusion, you must try to act normal. If you solve the problem, use my Orichalcos Medallion to return.**

**Dartz handed Takuya a pendant with a six-point star embedded on a green gem, which was planted into the pendant. The group then walked into the portal.**


	43. Old Domino Town

**Chapter 45: Old Domino Town**

**Old Domino Town:**

**The group plummeted into solid concrete.**

**Takuya: OW! So, this is Old Domino Town?**

**Joey: I thought I'd never see this old jacket again!**

**Joey pulled on the collar of his Duelist Kingdom jacket.**

**Tyranno: Same thing with my old uniform.**

**Tyranno was in his Ra Yellow Jacket.**

**Cheetor: Aw man! Why'd I lose my jets?!**

**It was true, Cheetor returned to his form BEFORE the Quantum Surge. He was no longer a Transmetal.**

**Joey: Well, the problems should be in here…**

**Voice: Hey, Joey! Where have YOU been all this time?**

**The group turned to see Yugi Mutou walking towards them, the small form.**

**Tyranno: Well, if it ain't the king himself?**

**Yugi: Uh…I have no idea who you are and what you're talking about. I'm not a king of anything…except games.**

**Joey: (Whispering) Uh…Hassleberry? He wasn't ALWAYS the king, ya know?**

**Tyranno: Oh, yeah.**

**Joey: Sorry, Yug. These are some newbies called Tyranno Hassleberry, Takuya, Sonic the hedgehog, Cheetor, and Arthur Read.**

**Yugi: Nice to meet you guys.**

**Takuya: Hey, Yugi, is there anything…unusual happening around here?**

**Yugi: Now that you mention it, some guy by the name of Zane has been terrorizing the people here…**

**Joey: WHAT?!**

**Takuya: The Zane I know wouldn't do that!**

**Yugi: 'The Zane you know'? What's that mean?**

**Takuya: Never mind. Anyway, where is he?**

**Yugi: Last I heard, he was around…MY GRANDPA'S GAME STORE!**

**Yugi then ran off and was only overtaken by Sonic the hedgehog. The group soon arrived at a building with the words 'Kame Game' over it.**

**Voice: Hey, Yugi! That Zane guy's in there!**

**The group turned to see Tea running towards them.**

**Joey: Make no remarks, Hassleberry.**

**Tyranno: Roger.**


	44. Kaiba and Truesdale

**Chapter 46: Kaiba and Truesdale**

**Yugi: So, Tea, that Zane guy's in there?**

**Tea: Yeah and he's holding your grandpa prisoner.**

**Yugi: Why's that?**

**Tea: He says that he won't let him go unless you and Kaiba get in there.**

**Takuya: Who's Kaiba?**

**Tea: He's only the richest guy in Domino Town. And who are you?**

**Takuya: Oh, sorry. I'm Takuya, this is Tyranno, Sonic, Cheetor, and Arthur.**

**Tea: Anyway, we should find Kaiba and get him to come here.**

**Yugi: Alright, I'll go with Takuya and the rest, you stay here in case he comes by.**

**The group had no sooner left than someone grabbed Tea and pulled her into the shadows.**

**Person: Well, at least I can get rid of the queen before she becomes queen!**

**The group then arrived at Kaiba Corp. Tower.**

**Takuya: So this is where Kaiba lives, huh?**

**Yugi: Yup.**

**Tyranno: No doorbell, looks like we've gotta gate crash!**

**After ascending through the building, they burst into Kaiba's office.**

**Takuya: So, you're Kaiba?**

**Kaiba: Obviously. What's your reason for bursting into my building without an appointment?!**

**Yugi: Remember that Zane guy?!**

**Kaiba: Yes, but he's supposed to be miles away.**

**Yugi: Yes and he's in MY GRANDPA'S GAME STORE! And he said he won't let him go unless we're both there!**

**Kaiba: Sorry, but it looks like the old man is doomed.**

**Joey then grabbed the collar of Kaiba's shirt.**

**Joey: Listen, rich boy, Yugi's grandpa is in there and if we don't stop Zane, the future as we know it is DOOMED!**

**Kaiba: What are you TALKING ABOUT?!**

**Joey: OK, I admit it! I'm not from this time! I'm from a future where Yugi's king and I'm a knight! Here's proof!**

**Joey took out the Element Lance.**

**Joey: Now, you're coming with us! Conscious or NOT!**

**Yugi: So, you're from the future?**

**Joey: 'Fraid so, Yuge.**

**Yugi: So, am I cool?**

**Takuya: Well, you're certainly taller and you become king of all worlds.**

**Yugi: ALRIGHT!**

**Kaiba: I guess I have no choice in this matter.**

**Tyranno: And if you DON'T, I'll be the one to punch your lights out.**

**Kaiba: The first elevator is the first door to your right.**

**The group then returned to Kame Game.**

**Yugi: Hey, where's Tea?**

**Voice: She's up here.**

**The group looked to the top of Kame Game to see Dark Zane, holding a little old man in one arm and Tea in another.**

**Takuya: Zane, what do you think you're doing?!**

**Dark Zane: I'm not that fool that you know in New Domino Town, I'm his DARK SIDE!**

**Joey: I don't care if you ARE his dark side, all I know is that you're going DOWN!**

**Dark Zane: Six-on-one hardly seems fair. How about I even the odds?**

**Dark Zane then summoned Cyberdark Keel, Horn, Edge, Dragon, and Infernal Dragon.**

**Dark Zane: Now things seem a bit even.**

**After the group beat Dark Zane, he staggered up.**

**Dark Zane: Lord Lucemon, please forgive me! I NEVER FAILED YOU BEFORE THIS!!!**

**Lucemon: This loss could be critical, but I won't punish you…IF this never happens again.**

**Dark Zane: You have my word!**

**Takuya: So, you're Lucemon, huh?**

**Lucemon: And I know all of you through my servants, the Society of Shadow. I know exactly how to destroy you and I've got your little friends, too!**

**Takuya: ZOË! KOJI!**

**Lucemon: Sorry, they can't hear you now.**

**The two then vanished.**

**Joey: That was weird. Now to return to the future. Goodbye everyone, we'll remember you all in therapy.**

**Takuya used the Orichalcos Medallion and they vanished.**


	45. Door to the Void

_**After the NEXT world, this fic ends and the sequel begins, so R&R!**_

**Chapter 47: Door to the Void**

**Dartz's Lair:**

**The group slammed into the floor.**

**Dartz: Did you succeed?**

**Takuya: Yeah, Dark Zane was eliminated from Old Domino Town! (Gives the thumbs-up)**

**Dartz: So, it was Zane's dark side that was causing mayhem in Old Domino Town?**

**Sonic: Just for answers, Dartz, what was Dark Zane DOING in Old Domino Town?**

**Dartz: He was on a mission from Lucemon to change the past.**

**Takuya: Incidentally, how'd Dark Zane come to be and why is he working for this Lucemon guy?**

**Tyranno: Yeah and who is this Lucemon guy?**

**Dartz: I will answer the young one's question first. How did Zane's dark side, or Dark Zane, come into being and why is he working for Lucemon? You see, it all started when Jaden was elected as prince instead of Zane. He was angry for weeks, until he noticed that if he didn't stop, he'd convert to a Dark Soul. So, he came to me for help. I banished his rage and sent it to the Void. Little did I know that his anger was already sentient and took on a physical form in the Void that resembled its' previous owner. It wasn't a Dark Soul, which is created by contaminated or stolen souls, or a Darkness, people who live in the Void. It was something different. It found Lucemon and he promised it vengeance on the person who had abandoned it.**

**Arthur: Well, that explains his attitude. Well, who's Lucemon?**

**Dartz: Lucemon is a being of unimaginable power. He used to live in your world, Takuya, Digital Frontier. He was an evil being who wished to be the ruler of all life-the Lord of Souls. But the Sovereign stopped him before he could achieve his ultimate goal and sealed him in the Void, where they could keep an eye on him. Unfortunately, Lucemon found a way so he couldn't be watched and created the Dark Souls along with the Society of Shadow.**

**Sonic: WHAT?!**

**Arthur: WHOA!**

**Cheetor: JUMPING GYROS!**

**Joey: AYE-YAI-YAI!**

**Tyranno: Sam Hill!**

**Takuya: How can we stop him?**

**Dartz: You must travel into the Void. If you don't come out alive, you'll be forced to stay there until Lucemon is destroyed and only Seraphimon knows when THAT will happen.**

**Tyranno: Well, my sword can reach the Void, but it'll be rougher than the previous ones, but smoother than our trip to Elwood City.**

**Tyranno slashed in the air and a black portal appeared and they all got in.**


	46. Shendu

**Chapter 48: Shendu**

**The Void:**

**In what felt like a moment later, the group was spewed into the Void.**

**Tyranno: Sam Hill! I never thought that I'd be in the darkest world of them all! Let's make it quick and get it over with.**

**The group entered into a city made of ebony when a giant dragon barred their path.**

**Takuya: What the heck?!**

**Dragon: I am Shendu, member of the Society of Shadow and the hand that was the death of many worlds!**

**Tyranno: Well, you're going down!**

**After a while, the group found that they couldn't beat Shendu.**

**Tyranno: I suggest leaving and regroup…**

**Shendu: Oh no you don't, Hassleberry!**

**Shendu grabbed Tyranno's sword and crushed it.**

**Tyranno: Aw man! Bastion's gonna KILL ME!**

**Shendu: Not if I kill you first!**

**Dark Zane: (In Shendu's head) NO! They belong to Lucemon! I'll dispatch Kali!**

**Shendu: It seems that you're in luck, I'll be back later.**

**Shendu hovered into the air and took off at high speed.**

**Arthur: Why do you think that he left when he had the advantage?**

**Sonic: Beats me. But we'd better be on our toes from here on in.**

**The group then continued until the met someone who looked like Zoë.**

**Takuya: Zoë!**

**Zoë didn't answer, but walked away.**

**Tyranno: Does she enjoy playing hard-to-get?**

**Takuya: Not really.**

**Sonic: I've got a bad feeling about this, guys.**

**Takuya: Come on, she's my friend, what can she do?**


	47. Kali the Darkness

**Chapter 49: Kali the Darkness**

**Takuya finally managed to corner Zoë in an alley.**

**Takuya: Zoë, why are you avoiding me?**

**Takuya then noticed that she was wearing green.**

**Takuya: Uh…any particular reason why you're wearing green?**

**Voice: Takuya!**

**Takuya turned to see Koji and Zoë running towards him.**

**Takuya: What the…?**

**Before Takuya could say anything else, something hit him in the back. The rest of the group had seen it all. When Takuya turned around to see Koji and Zoë, the person who looked like Zoë whipped out a Soul Siphon and hit him in the back with its red laser.**

**Joey: Takuya!**

**Joey grabbed the Soul Siphon and smashed it on the ground before anything else happened, but it was too late. Without a soul, Takuya fell to the ground like a marionette without strings.**

**Zoë: Takuya!**

**Zoë ran over to Takuya's empty shell and embraced him. Joey had no idea what to do, he grabbed the person who looked like Zoë by the collar.**

**Joey: Listen, whoever you are, who are you and why'd you blast him while his back was turned?!**

**Zoë?: My name is Kali and I did it because I had no other choice.**

**Joey: Well, ain't that just nice! Why didn't you have a choice?!**

**Kali: Because Lucemon said that he would kill Tohokari.**

**Joey: Who the heck is…**

**Zoë: He looks like Takuya, but he's got a gray jacket, a blue shirt with a spiraling dragon on it, black hair, and bluish-gray eyes. He's the one who brought me into the Void.**

**Koji: Is there any way to get Takuya's soul back?**

**Kali: Yes, but it's dangerous and you wouldn't have much time. All souls that are stolen by the Soul Siphon are sent to Lucemon's castle in the middle of the city. It's heavily guarded and Lucemon himself might see you.**

**Koji: It doesn't matter! I'm going after him!**

**Yugi: What are you thinking? You're not going in alone, I'm coming with you!**

**Kali: I'll keep Lucemon's eyes off you and guide you there. We don't have much time before Takuya becomes a Dark Soul, Zoë! You and the rest watch him.**

**Takuya's group and Zoë: You bet we will!**

**The three then set off into the castle. After a while, Koji noticed a small, red ball no bigger than a marble.**

**Koji: What's this?**

**Yugi: I think it's the D-Reaper. But why it's here, I don't know. It was supposed to have been destroyed millennia ago.**

**Koji: Who cares?! Time's running out for Takuya and the longer we wait, the more likely he'll be a Dark Soul!**

**After a bit of searching, they found a bright red orb.**

**Kali: This should be Takuya's soul!**

**Koji: For your sake I hope you're right.**

**Koji grabbed the soul and found that it was red hot and it spoke.**

**Takuya's Soul: Koji! Watch out!**

**Koji wheeled around to see Shendu.**

**Shendu: So, Kali, you decide to turn on your rightful master?**

**Kali: My master is MYSELF!**

**After the three defeated Shendu, he sped off.**

**Kali: We've got to move fast! Shendu's off to tell Lucemon we're here, we've only got seconds!**

**Koji: How can we move THAT fast?!**

**Kali: I can teleport us out!**

**Yugi: Well, that solves it easily.**

**The three vanished in a puff of black smoke and reappeared with the rest of them. Takuya's arm had already come to resemble a Dark Soul's and had a mane of tentacles for hair.**

**Kali: Hopefully, this IS Takuya's soul or the pain of another soul entering his body will kill him!**

**Koji placed the red hot orb to Takuya's chest. His eyes suddenly opened.**

**Takuya: (Yawns) That was a nice nap…hey, why are there TWO Zoës?**

**Kali: Well, first of all, I'm Kali and I'm a Darkness.**

**Koji: A what?**

**Kali: A being who only exists in the Void.**

**Mr. Peabody: Hey, why didn't you ask me ANYTHING until now?**

**Joey: Sorry Mr. P.**

**Takuya: Anyway, nice to see you, Zoë. This is my friend Joey Wheeler and my other friends Tyranno Hassleberry, Sonic the hedgehog, Cheetor, and Arthur Read.**

**Voice: And I'm Tohokari!**

**Tohokari appeared seemingly from nowhere.**


	48. Final Battles

**Chapter 50: The Final Battles**

**Joey: So THIS is the Tohokari guy that you wanted to keep safe, huh?**

**Tohokari: Kali, didn't I tell you that I don't NEED protecting! And I'm here for the Soul Mistress!**

**Tohokari pointed at Zoë as he spoke, causing her to back away.**

**Takuya: Zoë's a Soul Mistress?!**

**Tohokari: Yes and now she belongs to Lucemon!**

**Tohokari grabbed Zoë and vanished in a burst of dark grey smoke.**

**Takuya: NO! He's got Zoë!**

**Joey: Where's he taking her?!**

**Kali: Probably his base, I can take you guys there!**

**The group vanished in a puff of black smoke again and reappeared in a metal base.**

**Kali: Only Tohokari can get in here, you need the exact same fingerprints, but since you're his Light, you have the exact same fingerprint. Just take off the glove.**

**Takuya: OK, if it'll help.**

**Takuya took of his glove and put it on a scanner.**

**Computer: Welcome back, Tohokari.**

**Joey: Proves all YOU know.**

**The group entered and saw that Tohokari was preparing a Soul Siphon.**

**Takuya: There's no way you're getting Zoë's soul, Tohokari!**

**Tohokari: So, you're trying to save your Soul Mistress of a girlfriend?**

**Takuya: She's a girl AND a friend, but she's not my girlfriend!**

**Tyranno and Joey: (Whispering) Denial.**

**Tohokari: Whatever, now let's tussle!**

**After Takuya beat Tohokari, he remained on the ground.**

**Tohokari: Come on, vanquish me like a true warrior!**

**Takuya: Actually, a true warrior never kills an opponent who's down.**

**The fire card suddenly started to act up. A laser struck Tohokari and he vanished in a puff of dark grey smoke.**

**Kali: Where is he?!**

**Voice: He's somewhere where you can no longer protect him!**

**The group looked up to see Lucemon there.**

**Takuya: So, we finally meet in person, Lucemon!**

**Lucemon: I'm so sorry that our meeting has to be so brief.**

**Takuya: Not gonna happen, pal! Not on MY watch!**

**Takuya, Koji, and Zoë changed into their protector forms, then entire group ran after Lucemon, who got out of the way. Sonic got there first and tried kicking him, but Yugi got the hedgehog out of the way. He and Lucemon were soon fighting sword-to-sword, but the evil angel eventually got the better of him by slamming him into the ground. Arthur was running towards him with Sonic. He grabbed Sonic and his ball thrower charged the blue blur with explosive energy and he was thrown at Lucemon, not once, but twice. Neither of the attempts did any good. Lucemon then kicked Arthur in the jaw, sending him flying. Sonic was distracted by this and didn't notice Lucemon quickly approaching. He kicked the hedgehog upwards, then downwards. Sonic landed in a heap on the ground and Lucemon appeared for the killing blow. That would've been the end for Sonic, if a fireball from Joey's element lance didn't distract him. He turned to see the rest of the group running, or in Cheetor's case flying, towards him. He readied an energy blast, but Joey threw a hunk of earth at him and Tyranno jumped after him. He blocked the earth, but not Tyranno. Agunimon then tried his luck with pyro darts, most of which were dodged. He then threw a GIANT fireball at him, which he batted aside like it was a fly. He then fired several energy spears at the group, who barely managed to dodge them.**

**Lobomon: I'll deal with Lucemon! Lobo Kendo!**

**Lobomon got out a pair of lightsabers and started fighting Lucemon. After the group was running for a few seconds, they saw Lobomon and Lucemon. Lobomon readied a Howling Laser and Lucemon started gathering energy.**

**Group: Uh-oh!**

**The two beams collided and created an immense explosion, which sent them all flying. Lobomon tried slashing Lucemon, who dodged and sent Lobomon flying upwards. When he was chasing after the wolf warrior, he knocked Joey, Tyranno, and Cheetor out, too. He then slammed Lobomon into the ground and changing him back to Koji. Agunimon tried kicking him, but Lucemon was behind him and got him on an energy ball, which sent him back into being Takuya. Kazemon tried kicking him, but he dodged and gave her a good punch. She was sent to the same area as Takuya and changed back into Zoë. Lucemon then readied himself to kill the two.**

**Lucemon: Now, for the finishing blow.**

**Lucemon sent an orb of light at Takuya, but something took the blow for him--Zoë, who collapsed.**

**Takuya: Zoë!**

**Lucemon: In the end, such is the weak power of the protector of wind. They always fall first under my attacks! Now for you!**

**Voice: Lucemon! We will not allow you to kill these good people.**

**Lucemon: Shows how much YOU know!**

**Lucemon threw an energy lance at Takuya, who felt less pain than he imagined and he fell to his knees, half conscious.**

**Lucemon: You think that shielding the worst of that was enough?! You are no match for me, sovereign!**

**Sovereign voice: Maybe not alone, but we can still keep these people alive! Ebonwumon!**

**Plant-like pods appeared around them.**

**Takuya: (Weakly) What's happening?**

**Voice: We are putting you into a sleep to recover.**


	49. Credits

**Chapter 51: Credits**

**Takuya then became unconscious. The Michael W. Smith song: Place in This World is playing as the groups are sent out in three different directions. Takuya's group lands in a place with red soil, Zoë lands in the middle of a field, where five people see it, and Koji and Yugi land in Station Square. Then, darkness seems to be spreading through the worlds and the song ends. Kali arrives at a door and tries to close it she then sees that Dark Souls are in there. She tries hurrying, but the door won't close from the outside, so she went in and found Jesse Anderson was there, wielding the crystal blade, along with Rouge the bat, who was wielding the Chaos Boomerang.**

**Rouge: We don't have much time, Kali!**

**Kali: How do you know me?**

**Jesse: It doesn't matter! But we've got to shut this door that's letting all those Dark Souls out!**

**The three together shut the door, the song resumes as the door shuts and the three start to vanish.**

**Kali: As you know, I'm Kali. Who are you two?**

**Jesse: I'm Jesse Anderson.**

**Rouge: And I'm Rouge the bat and it looks like we'll be together.**

**They put their hands together, similar to what Takuya, Tyranno, and Joey did at the very beginning. Then they vanished.**

**When the song ends, Kali, Jesse, and Rouge were walking through an unknown world with fields of extremely green grass.**

**Rouge: Well, now what do we do?**

**Kali: We start looking for Tohokari, Takuya, Koji, and Zoë.**

**Jesse: But how exactly do you plan to do that, we don't even know where we are.**

**The three seemed to think about it and then sighed in exasperation.**

**Kali: Oh, hey! What's that?**

**A Kuriboh was hovering around with a note.**

**Jesse: That's a Kuriboh! King Yugi uses them as messengers!**

**Rouge: Hey, what's on that letter?**

**The letter had a symbol of the Millennium Puzzle.**

**Jesse: Well, I'll be! That's King Yugi's seal!**

**Kali: Well, do you know where they are?**

**Kuriboh: (Usual Kuriboh noise)**

**Kuriboh then floated away. Kali, Rouge, and Jesse looked happy about it.**

**Jesse: I'll take THAT as a yes!**

**Kali: Then, let's follow him!**

**Kali, Jesse, and Rouge started chasing after Kuriboh to who-knows-where. They got to a place...but THAT'S another story**

**Voice: As one story ends, another begins…**

**What happens next? Well, EVERY good story leaves room for a sequel.**

**The End.**

**Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean:**

_**You're giving me...**_

_**Too many things, lately.**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You smiled at me and said...**_

_**"Don't get me wrong, I love you,**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?"**_

_**When we are older, you'll understand what I meant**_

_**When I said 'No, I don't think that life is quite that simple."**_

_**When you walk away, you won't hear me say**_

_**'Please, oh baby. Don't go'**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making it**_

_**Feel tonight, it's hard to let go.**_

_**The daily things**_

_**That keep us all busy**_

_**Are confusing me.**_

_**That's when you came to me and said...**_

_**"I wish I could prove I love you,**_

_**But does that mean I have to**_

_**Walk on water?"**_

_**When we are older, you'll understand, It's enough**_

_**When I said 'No, and maybe some things are that simple.'**_

_**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on.**_

_**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all.**_

_**Nothing's like before.**_

_**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning**_

_**Is a little later on.**_

_**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all.**_

_**Nothing's like before.**_

**Michael W. Smith's My Place in This World:**

_**The wind is moving**_

_**But I am standing still**_

_**A life of pages**_

_**Waiting to be filled**_

_**A heart that's hopeful**_

_**A head that's full of dreams**_

_**But this becoming**_

_**Is harder than it seems**_

_**Feels like I'm**_

_**Looking for a reason**_

_**Roamin' through the night to find**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**Not a lot to lean on**_

_**I need your light to help me find**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**If there are millions**_

_**Down on their knees**_

_**Among the many**_

_**Can you still hear me**_

_**Hear me asking**_

_**Where do I belong?**_

_**Is there a vision**_

_**That I can call my own?**_

_**Show me, I'm**_

_**Looking for a reason**_

_**Roamin' through the night to find**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**Not a lot to lean on**_

_**I need your light to help me find**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**Lookin' for a reason**_

_**Roamin' through the night to find**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**Not a lot to lean on**_

_**I need your light to help me find**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**My place in this world**_

_**Lookin' for a reason**_

_**Roamin' through the night to find**_

_**My place in this world**_

My place in this world 


	50. Secret Ending

**Secret Ending:**

**Tohokari was lying facedown on scarlet dirt. He got up.**

**Tohokari: What happened? Where am I? And…**

**He looked at his hands.**

**Tohokari: WHO am I?**

**The screen switched to a screen room with Team Chaotix in there. Vector was drinking coffee, Charmy was eating ice cream, and Espio was reading the newspaper. Vector then noticed that you are reading this.**

**Vector: Guys, we're on!  
**

**Vector threw away his coffee mug, Charmy swallowed his ice cream without any form of brain freeze, and Espio put down the newspaper.**

**Vector: Hello, WE are Team Chaotix, part of TLSoulDude's board of directors.**

**Espio: And he assigned us to be the ones to tell you what will happen in this fanfiction's sequel.**

**Charmy: I'll roll the teaser and get the refreshments!**

**Charmy flew away. 3…2…1…**

**The background changed to that of the Void.**

**Azulongmon: As one journey ends, another begins.**

**It changes to Takuya, fast asleep, and Tohokari is touching his pod.**

**Baihumon: The universe has a cruel fate for heroes.**

**Takuya is talking with Tyranno, with a few other kids a few yards away.**

**Baihumon: But they find refuge in each other.**

**Tohokari opened his eyes, which were fiery red and he held out a steel-grey card.**

**Zhuqiaomon: Tohokari.**

**Bakura appears to be talking.**

**Ebonwumon: Bakura.**

**Lucemon is commanding Dark Zane and Shendu.**

**Azulongmon: Society of Shadow.**

**A man with wild black hair and feral yellow eyes holds up a jagged, black sword.**

**Baihumon: Legion of Darkness.**

**Takuya and Kali are talking. Takuya then holds out his fire card, while surrounded by Shade Dark Souls.**

**Baihumon: And so they choose to fight…once again.**

**Lobomon is fighting General Grievous with immense ferocity. Burninggreymon is flying towards what appears to be a darker version of Transformer's Megatron.**

**_New Enemies_**

**Takuya and his friends are fighting Raditz.**

**_New Allies_**

**Something that looks like Knuckles walks up to Koji and his friends.**

_**New Worlds**_

**Ash Ketchum is holding out a Poke'ball and a Peterbilt truck is changing into Optimus Prime.**

_**A New Threat**_

**A tall woman is fingering a staff that has a green hourglass on it.**

**_A New Journey_ **

**Takuya and co. get into a ship.**

**_The Awful Truth_**

**Lobomon looks ready to fight Duskmon.**

_**The Gateways are sealed.**_

**Koji inserts the Millennium Key into a keyhole.**

**_The Universe needs the hero…_**

**Takuya's eyes flash red.**

_**Who has a contaminated soul.**_

**Takuya is wrapped in Darkness.**

**The Lord of Souls II.**

_**In ONE week, The Lord of Souls II will be coming out! Until then, you can check out the forum 'What Will Happen in The Lord of Souls II?' I will give out small details, though. And Strongheart, could you PLEASE be specific on how you liked it?**_

_**If there's a scene you want in this, simply put it in a review and the world you want it in, tell what you want, and I'll do my best to make it!**_


End file.
